


"Like Evans?"

by ThirstyForEvans (Bibliophilic_Wit)



Series: You're In A Rom-Com With Chris Evans [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assumptions, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Bright Idea, Candid conversation, Chris Evans is an ass man, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feeling cock through stomach, Good Boy, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Hotdogging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, More Cunnilingus, No use of y/n, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reverse Cowgirl, Second Chance, Short Chapters, Smut, Starting Over, Swearing, Sweetheart, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, butt stuff, does one tag orgasms?, dom/sub switches, good girl, many tags to be added because i wrote this when i was horny and didn't have any access to ao3, probably only posting this because I'm so fucking sleep deprived, safe sex, the morning after, this is a bad idea, this was supposed to a one shot, traffic lights safeword, two night stand, use of teeth during sex, vague breathplay, very cheesy pickup lines and lines of writing in general, yep, your ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophilic_Wit/pseuds/ThirstyForEvans
Summary: Inspired by Two Night Stand.I nitpicked some details and dialogue out and I would wager that the general tone is similar.Confined to Chris Evans' hotel room the night after your one night stand by a blizzard, he has the bright idea to improve your collective sexual prowess.🚧Now being re-written before I embark on writing the sequel.🚧





	1. Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.

You’re adjusting your laptop on your thighs while staring accusingly at the dating website that’s pulled up. What was the difference between Newly Single and Single, anyway, and why did it matter? You had created the profile 3 days ago in a desperate attempt to get your roommate off your back, whether your profile was actually online yet was none of her concern. Settling on Newly Single, the rest of the questionnaire is mostly painless despite the variety of sexual experiences that had followed, which wasn't so much painful as just plain weird. Just as you closed your laptop, your roommate entered through the front door, sighing.  
“I see you’re exactly where I left you.” She remarked unsurprised and unapproving. Humming noncommittally, you ask “Rough day?”  
“No. Just a long day.” Silently you celebrated as you hummed a sympathetic response. Megan was awesome but the chatter was insane sometimes, and when she got hyped up at work with no Raphael to amuse her she just talked anybody in proximity's ear off. As she grumbled herself to her room, you rub your pink fluffy socks together, and stand up to make some hot chocolate. It was the least you could do.

Adding a dollop of whipped cream from the can you picked up the mugs and trotted over to place them on the coffee table and waiting for Megan to emerge.  
“I made Hot Chocolate” you called after you had curled up into the hot chocolate to savour the smell.  
“Thanks, babe.” She said, rushed, as she came out in her little black dress, heels in hand and trying to put her hoops on. I raised my eyebrows but dutifully helped her ornate her ears before asking.  
“Oh, I totally forgot. Brad’s having this birthday thing at the pool bar." She explained. "Coming?”  
“Brad? Brad from Cadey? We met like, well, not even. He just appeared at Raphael’s birthday party and flirted with everyone who approached the cake.”  
“Yeah, but it’s been the longest week ever and I just wanna cut loose. You have to come! It’s been forever and you need, at the least, some air.”

 

“I don't want to, Megan. I know, I know, don’t give me that look- I know. But I started online dating?” You said hoping she would resign, you were a sucker for not letting her down after she let you crash at their place for the past couple of months.  
“No. Nope. Not cutting it.” She curled her arm into mine, pulling me close. “Aren’t you horny?!”  
The door creaked, “Aha!” Raphael proclaimed, “I knew ya’ll be having dirty discussions like this when I wasn't here! Especially you.” He pointed to Megan as she grinned back at him. As he sat down on the arm of the couch, you greeted him before answering the question.  
“Yes, I’m horny. But I am also lazy… so those to sort of counteract each other.” I explained vaguely, a pit already formed in my stomach about the prospect of going out. Raphael and Megan just stared at me exasperatedly until I threw myself and my hands up in the air. “Alright! I relent. Be back in 10.”

You may have given in to going to the bar, and yes, you were horny and desperate, but it was also freezing outside so you pulled on skin-tight black jeans despite Megan's call for the "slutty dress" and threw on a couple of comfortable layers with contrasting black and grey colours over your low-cut, cropped black silk shirt before throwing on the closest pair of earrings. At the door you pulled on a black leather jacket and gloves along with a matching grey scarf and beanie set. Unhooking your bag from the wall, you switched off the light but not before sighing as you looked longingly at your blanket nest on the couch, reluctantly dragging your eyes away and closing the door.

Downstairs, Raphael and Megan were leaned against his car, and by the looks of it doing their best to fuse their faces together. You snagged the key out of Raphael’s limp hand and clicked open the door before ducking into the driver’s seat and warming the car. Unbothered, the couple took to the back seat. At least they were assisting to warm up the car, you thought, sarcastically. You snagged a parking usually overlooked in the corner less than a block from the bar and grumbled as your cheer was met by wet kissing sounds. Slamming the car door, you marched to the bar, not wanting to get frozen in place. As a hand grabbed your shoulder at the bar entrance you whirled around to see Megan holding a tube of red lipstick with a raised eyebrow. Rolling your eyes, you quickly applied it and let her check your teeth and edges. She wiped off lipstick from the corner of your mouth and then gave herself a similar treatment as you sassed her. “Why bother, Megs?” You asked with a teasing smile, “it’ll only be on Raph in 5 minutes.”

She smacked your arm in mock retribution as Raph rolled his eyes and greeted Ben at the door. He waved them in before stopping you. “ID, please?” He said with a grin.  
You rolled your eyes and dug into your bag, handing your driver’s license to him in a flourish.  
He pretended to ponder over the ID for several seconds as Megan gestured for you to jump him before being dragged into the bar by Raphael, who you gave a relieved look to as Ben handed your ID back. “Thanks, Ben. Stay warm.” You said quickly as you shuffled inside the doors before he could ask you out again. You really had nothing against Ben. He was nice and fairly attractive but he had the same name as your ex-fiancé, it would never work.

As you headed inside Stacey greeted you and took your unneeded accessories into the back as you made small talk about her 18-month-old twins. “They are adorable!” You said, with what you hoped to be an appropriate amount of excitement on your face, whilst ignoring the pang in your heart. Stacey put away her phone and ushered you into the main room with apologies for keeping you as you reassured her that it was fine, really.

Entering the bar, you saw that it was luckily not overwhelming… yet. From what you remember Brad was an extrovert and a major flirt, the bar was sure to be packed when everyone arrived. You glanced around taking everything in as you headed to the bar. Cedric met your eyes when you were halfway to the bar and mouthed “your usual” with a questioning look. You smiled wide and nodded, grabbing a stool in the corner as he set down your White Russian and a shot of vodka, crossing his arms on the bar.

 

“So, Stacey said the kids just started teething? That must rough.” He groaned and let his head fall between his crossed arms as you laughed in sympathy and gave his shoulder a squeeze. You slid the shot across to him, “Looks like you need this more than I do, today.”  
He gave a dry laugh and encouraged you to try the drink. You obliged taking three small sips and humming thoughtfully. “Soda?” You asked after debating with yourself over the fizzy quality that dissolved into the usual creamy taste. “Yep,” Cedric said with a smile. “I’ll get you one of these days, kid.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” You said unconvinced as you smirked at him. Since you always kept him company, and your drink of choice was a White Russian, he had bet you the first drink of every night that you couldn’t guess the twist on the White Russian for that evening. So far, it has been fairly easy, although you had taken longer to isolate the taste tonight. You smirked at him as you bantered back and forth before he set off to check on another customer.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With Flirting and Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.

You twisted around in the chair to check on the bar and raised your eyebrows in surprise seeing the mass of bodies that had filled up the bar in the span of your chat with Cedric. You reached over the bar to set your empty glass down where no one could knock it over and breathed deeply before knocking back the shot and heading to the nearest pool table. You smiled to yourself, happy that the pool table was unoccupied- this was why you were always the one who insisted on driving past five bars to end up here. You didn’t get the idea of bars without another purpose to serving drinks.  
You took your time setting up and lingering at the cue rack on purpose. The first few times you had made the mistake of being quick, only to have someone ask to join two shots in. Sure enough, you feel the presence of another warm-blooded human sidle up next to you as you take your time choosing a cue and chalking it before turning back to the table and taking the triangle off before handing it to whomever just stepped up to your table after you make sure they’re playing.

 

“Yeah, if that’s okay.” A definitely male voice answers your question before taking the triangle at your confirmation that he can play, you were just double-checking. As he steps back to the cue rack to hang up the triangle, you line up your shot and take a fairly impressive shot that lands the 12-ball in a corner socket at the far end. You smile at Cedric as he carries out a heavy-laden tray out to you. After confirming that the guy’s order was on the tray, you thank him and compliment him on his new white sneakers before turning to the guy you can feel approaching you. The reason this was your pool table of choice is that’s it’s cornered on three sides by two walls and the bar, which means fewer people and less anxiety for you. The fact that it also has a lone set of chairs and a high table in the corner is the icing on the cake. You turn to see a vaguely familiar face and a beard that sets off an ache in between your legs. You really needed to get laid, you thought, as you eyed his 6-foot form, a plain white tee clinging to his broad shoulders and half-tucked into some very well-fitting blue denim outlined by a patterned navy belt and matching felt shoes with white laces. A bold choice, but he was wearing it very well, your eyes finally travelled back to his face to see a smirk replacing the unsure expression on his face from earlier. Feeling bold, you smirked back and quirked an eyebrow before introducing yourself as he finally, after what seemed like an eternity, stopped at the table.

 

“Chris.” He responded, mischief in his piercing blue eyes as he waited for what you assumed was recognition. Which, of course, struck you immediately. You maintained your expression and quickly responded with a quirk to your lips. “Like Evans?”  
He gave a bellowing laugh that made you feel too warm as you dissolved into a smile and leaned your back into the table. As he stood up straight once more, you confirmed his order, a stein of Sam Adams, which he nodded at. You clicked your plain White Russian into his glass before taking a sip and passing by him to reconsider the pool table. He took in the display of balls as you lined up your next shot. “I’m stripes.” You said simply before sinking the 9-ball as he huffed. Your next shot sank the 11-ball but unfortunately took the white ball with after a teetering show that had you watching it with bated breath as Chris cheered for it to fall under your annoyed gaze. He gave a whoop and you looked around, relieved to see no-one had been disturbed by his outburst. You headed back to the table as Chris did a jig before evaluating the table.

You chugged down the rest of your White Russian in a un-recommendably short time and rolled your eyes as he shot the 3- and 6- balls in easy succession, celebrating in a ridiculously over-the-top manner every time. His glass is almost empty, which is fairly impressive considering how big it is, and when he finally misses, you beckon him over for shots. You’ll need the liquid courage to even attempt flirting tonight.  
“What’s up?”  
“Shots, if you’re game?”  
He grins broadly as he eyes your frame, not petite, but hardly measuring up to his. “Sure you’re up for that?”  
“Trust me. I drink more than I should,” you say brightly as you turn to pick up two shots, “and besides,” you mutter, “I have a feeling I’ll need it.” When you turn back to him his expression seems to indicate he heard you, but you decide to ignore that in favour of ribbing him. “Joining me? You’re already two behind, ya know.”  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll just get some-” he says as he turns to, you assume, pay Cedric a visit.  
“Woah, there, Chris. You can get the next round, don’t keep a girl waiting.” You thrust the shots into his hands when he turns around and he laughs slightly.

 

“C’mon then.” You lead the way a few steps back to the table and grab another two shots. Suddenly you feel a warm presence at your back and you gulp slightly as Chris leans towards you to put down the empty shot glasses on either side. Your eyes quirk heavenward in a plight as you whirl in place bracketed by his arms, almost too close for comfort. “This new?” You ask tracing the Gemini sign tattoo on his bicep.  
“Nah, they just cover it for most of my movies.” You hum in acknowledgement and quickly hand him a shot but stay put, avoiding his eye contact and slinging back the shot. You meet his eyes and you swear your breath hitches as his thumb grazes your mouth to sweep up the drop of vodka on the corner of your mouth before he ruins the moment by looking stricken. “Oh, fuck.” He says as he rubs his thumb over your mouth. “Sorry, fuck, I’ve smudged your lipstick.”  
You giggle at his expression, the alcohol loosening you up. “Not the end of the world, I’ll be back.” You say patting his shoulder. “Shots are up anyway, and get rum if you don’t mind.” You request as you brush past him and walk into the bathroom.

Of course, Megan finds you there, trying fixing your now red-smeared chin.  
“Ooohooo!” She says melodramatically. “Someone got ki-issed!” She finished in a sing-song tone.  
“Pfff. Hardly, we were just getting in the moment when he brushed his thumb over my lip- and voilá.” You motion as you finally rub the last of it off, or at least almost. “Ugh, do you have a makeup wipe.”  
Megan is giggling at your discomfort but digs into her bag to hand you a pack of wipes before disappearing into a stall in a fit of laughter you assume is at your expense. You roll your eyes and successfully wipe off the rest of the smudges of your face before patting the most of the lipstick still on your lip off with a tissue lest you get cockblocked, or you suppose kiss-blocked, by smeared lipstick again.

 

Evaluating your appearance you quickly enter a stall before catching Megan outside and stuffing the wipes in her purse before she can leave. “Have fun, now!” She squeals in farewell and falls into the door, you quickly dry your hands and go to her, relieved to see Raphael was waiting for her. “Ah, good.” You remark. “Are you drinking?”  
“Yep.”  
You hum in acknowledgement and weigh your options.  
“So am I,” you reveal at his questioning glance. He nods in understanding. “I guess we’ll order an uber then? I’ll get the car tomorrow.”  
“Sure. I probably won’t get back ‘till tomorrow.” You attempt to state with a straight face before dissolving into a smirk as Raph grins at you.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” You mutter, stepping away. “You can both say your ‘I told you so’s tomorrow, okay.”

You finish and head back to the pool table to find Chris waiting on the high chair next to at least double the number of shots of you had before, and they’re colourful too. You snag an amber-coloured one hoping for rum and clink it to his crimson one.  
“What even is that?” You question, “sorry for making you wait. Better now, though?” You ask gesturing to your face.  
“Perfect.” He smiles before downing his shot. You bite your lip in retribution to the smile that’s threatening to form on your lips as your eyes travel the length of his throat. He smirks knowingly at you as his head lowers and you’re sure a blush is forming by now. You'll blame it on the alcohol, though, you think as you quickly drink your shot, a very spicy rum, before spinning around to take your turn at the pool table. By the time he joins you with two shots in each hand you had positioned two balls strategically for your next shot, but since none had gone in this round you leaned your cue on the table and took the shots in hand.

 

“Really? Blue and red?” You asked with a grin.  
He shrugged, “Hey, I just asked for two of everything they have, and totally innocently grabbed the first two.”  
“Sure, Cap.” You winked at him.  
“So you DO know of me.” He said triumphantly.  
“You could’ve just asked, weirdo, I mean I obviously recognised you. Plus, I am a huge comic book nerd, I had to go see Captain America come to life properly.”  
He smiled crookedly at me and tapped his glass to mine, “To Cap.”  
“To Cap.”  
You both downed your shots in quick succession before continuing with your game.

 

A couple of rounds of both shots and pool later you were bending at the hips, your nose almost touching the table.  
“Now this is a tricky one.”  
There were only three balls left, and Chris had a fairly easy shot ahead, you needed this to win. You felt him sidle up next to you and your stomach tightened in anticipation before you mentally berated yourself for getting distracted.  
“Here. Let me help.” He said with a smile you could hear, and somehow you had enough shots in to actually be surprised at what happened next. Chris pressed himself up against your form, chest to back and crotch to ass. You instinctively press back into him and shiver as he wordlessly rumbles in response. “Is this okay?” He whispered in your ear. You bite back a moan and nod. “Chris…”  
He hummed at you in acknowledgement. “Come closer.” You swear you hear a growl as he pressed you upwards and into the pool table, before you couldn’t bear it and twisted around to look at him.  
“You’re driving me crazy.” He huffed into my neck.  
“Likewise.” You murmured. Okay, that was definitely a growl this time, you thought before all thought vanished from your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	3. Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where You Wanna Get Out Of Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.

Chris tilted his head into your space and locked onto your lips. You hummed at him, before opening your mouth and licking the seam of his lips to gain entry. As arousal seemed to spark through your body, set off by each brush of his tongue, he grabbed your ass and lifted you onto the table. Now you were perfectly matched, his head no longer needing to bend at a weird angle and your knees easily parted to allow him to nestle in between your thighs. You kissed until you ran out breath, and then came up for air. He continued to pepper kisses down your jaw and the column of your throat, but as your eyes refocused, you remembered you were out in public. Dragging him away by his hair with a groan from you both, you framed your hands around his face and softly brushed over his beard.  
“I can’t do this in public, Chris.”  
“Yeah, no, of course. I’d like to just jump in a car with you, I mean assuming that you’d want to, but I promised to stay a while and it’s only been an hour."  
“What?! It feels like it’s been hours.” You giggled into his chest. “Help me down?” You requested as he obliged you chastely kissed his lips before stepping aside and deciding to call an end to the pool game.  
“Good game.”  
He smiled, “You too.”

 

“So…” You said as you ventured closer to the party.  
“Yeah, um.”  
“You’re here for Brad’s party?” You questioned.  
“Uh, yeah. A favour for his sister.” He explained, and at a quirk of your eyebrow explained. “She was a producer on my last film.”  
“That was...Before We Go, right?” You asked.  
“Yeah.” He said brightly, “You've seen it?” He seemed surprised as you nodded in confirmation. “I should confess, and probably warn you, that my roommate is in love with you. And she’s here.” You said with a smile. He gave a quick laugh, “Warn me?”  
“Oh, yeah, you’re her freebie. You might want to reconsider…” you trailed off before continuing “whatever...this is.”  
He simply shook his head and curled his arm around your waist making your stomach jump.  
As the couple you were talking to got distracted by a massive cake being brought out, he leaned into you and asked, “Is this okay?” squeezing your side with his hand.

“Perfect.” You smiled at him before noticing Megan approaching with a frown on her face. “Incoming.” You whispered before facing her. You felt Chris smile against your hair as Megan neared, obviously suspicious, with an awestruck or drunk Raph trailing behind her.

 

“Is that who I think it is?” She directed at you.  
“Ye **p**.” You said popping the p obnoxiously.  
Megan’s eyes widened as she took a step back into Raph who looked equally in awe. “So Megan is the shirtless fan,” you pointed Megan out to Chris, “and Raphael,” You pointed to Raphael, “is also a huge nerd, and his favourite superhero is Cap.”  
“Ahh,” Chris responded. “Wait. Cap _isn’t_ your favourite?” He placed a hand on his heart in mock-hurt. “You wound me.”  
You simply smirked at him as Raphael finally got the courage to shake his hand while Megan whispered to you, “So are you getting on that?”  
“Oh yeah.” You confirmed.  
“Good. Good, good.” She said absentmindedly while unashamedly staring at his bicep. You huffed a laugh. “Sorry to take him from you.”  
“Ah, no. I was mostly joking about the freebie anyway, I wouldn’t do that to Raph, not even for Chris Evans and his delicious abs. Are his abs delicious?”  
“Dunno...yet, I’ll make sure to be more informed next time we talk.” You quipped.  
“You’d better be.”

 

Someone made a call for singing and cake and the four of you approached together as a semicircle formed around Brad.  
After the singing a girl jumped out of the cake as you rolled your eyes, you and Chris headed back to your drinks that Cedric had safely put away behind the bar. As you took the shots in quick succession, you realised you should probably stop before you got to the vomiting stage and regretfully watched as Chris finished up the shots. He smirked at you but wisely said nothing. You were both way past talking, and he’d already ordered a car to take you to his hotel. As he finished up his last shot, your eyes wandering over his form, his phone buzzed.  
“Perfect timing.” He smiled. “Wanna get out of here?”  
“Yes, please.” You said before giving him a quick peck and leading him out, grabbing your coats and everything to head out and grinning at Stacey’s knowing gaze and blushing when she called out after you. “Be safe! Wrap it before you tap it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	4. Turn Off The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where They Have Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's here!  
> It's also at Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: EXPLICIT  
> Slightly unfulfilling sex.  
> No other warnings.

You laughingly pile into the back seat and it takes a while before Chris has calmed down enough to give directions to the driver. An awkward silence seems to suddenly settle in the car, which was ridiculous, you had been basically alone with him all night and you were fine. Even the silences weren’t awkward before, and then you realised “I’ve never really done this before.” You blurted out. “A one-night-stand, I mean.”  
“Is that what this is?” Chris asked but didn’t give you time to answer as he captured your lips again. In what felt like no time at all you were pulling up to the hotel and as he ushered you in he explained about the tags and security, apologising for it all the way. “Chris?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s fine.” You reassured him. “It’s all good, okay, I promise, I'm hardly backing out now." You state as you meaningfully eye his torso.

He grins, backing you into the elevator and pressing for the correct floor, missing your huff of laughter at it being the top floor. You missed most of the hallway and the ride up, your senses entirely caught up in Chris. He pushed you against a door, and something shallowly dug into your shoulder blades. You murmured in discomfort, pushing him away. “Inside, now, please.” You requested and he nodded as he dug out the card and entered it into the slot. Third time's the charm and when it finally blinked green you shove the door open impatiently and throw the card on the nearest surface while tugging Chris inside, your hand fisted into his shirt.

You impatiently pushed him against the wall before leaning in to kiss him while you toed off your shoes. You whimpered at the lost angle and he smirked before burying his head in your cleavage and gripping your thighs to haul you up against the wall in one smooth movement. You quickly curl your legs around his waist and grinned. “Impressive.” You said.  
“I aim to please.” He smirked. You softly shook your head before surging forward intending to capture his lips once more, before deciding to attack his pulse point instead. As you tongued and softly slid your teeth against his pulse point he groaned. “Fuck, sweetheart.” You moaned in response.  
“You like that? When I call ya sweetheart?” He murmured into my ear. You could only whine in response. “Please, Chris.”  
“Okay, let’s get on the bed, I’m not taking you up against the wall.” You whimpered in response, a year of abstinence firmly kicking you in the loins very suddenly. You ached to be full.  
He chuckled slightly as he gently put you down on the edge of the bed. You quickly stood up and stripped down, before ducking into the covers. He grinned at you and quickly followed. Pressing his now naked chest to yours, he whispered, “Can I take care of you, sweetheart?”  
“Please, Chris, I need this.” You sighed. He groaned as you bucked your hips when his fingers lightly trailed over your wetness. At the loss of contact, you whined and he smirked at you, lightly scratching his fingernails on your lower stomach.

 

“Make as much noise as you want, sweetheart, no one on the floor is here.” You let out a groan at that and he smiled into your shoulder as he continued to stroke your stomach as his lips and teeth wandered over your neck and collarbone.  
“Please, Chris, I can’t take it anymore, I’ve needed you all night, please don’t make me beg.”  
“Okay, sweetheart, you don't have to beg, okay? Just tell me what you need.”  
“An orgasm.” You gasped as his lips sucked onto your nipple, his thumb flicking over the other one. “Getting there.” He murmured into your chest as he kissed his way to the other nipple before sucking it into his mouth and softly grazing his teeth over it.

You dig your hand into the mattress and his hair, before finding his poking erection and giving it a couple of tugs. “Can I go down on you?” He asked suddenly, shaking you slightly from your daze of arousal. “Oh, um, you don’t have to.”  
“I want to, sweetheart.” He answered simply.  
“Oh.” You said surprised. “Yes, please.”  
You whimpered as his thumb brushed so close to where you needed attention most as he ducked down. “Oh, fuck, Chris.” You moaned, forcibly removing your hand from his hair in an effort not to prematurely bald him and deciding to play with your nipples instead. Chris kissed and nipped your stomach and thighs before finally, finally giving one broad stroke of his tongue through your slit.  
“Oh, fuck.” He did it again, before tonguing your entrance as you moaned loudly. He replaced his tongue with a finger as he licked back up again and after some exploration found your clitoris.

You whined he entered a finger, and then two. You really needed this, you were so wet. He licked your clit in a suspiciously familiar arc and you frowned slightly. The alphabet, really? You wondered, before forcibly screwing your eyes shut to concentrate on the pleasure. As his tongue swirled around your clit, not seeming to hear your louder moaning at certain strokes, he finally entered a third finger and curled them in. You wiggled your hips as he pumped into you, obviously searching for that spot, and oh, he was so close- “Yes! Fuck yes!” You moaned loudly and he groaned, bucking his hips in an obvious bid to take the edge off. “Please don’t stop, Chris, fuck!” You pleaded with him as he rhythmically pumped into your g-spot before you finally saw stars. “Yes! Fuck! Yes, I’m cuming!” You screamed hoarsely as you buck your hips slightly into nothing.

Chris craws up over your body before capturing your lips again and bucking his erection into your hip. He slides up to the side table and starts rummaging in the drawer.  
“Please tell me you’ve got a condom.” You whispered, holding your breath until he held one up in triumph. You grinned, and he sat back on his heels, making quick work of the wrapper and rolling the condom on quickly before crowding back over you and placing his tip against your entrance. “Ready?”  
“Please, Chris.” He slid into you with one stroke, stretching you not uncomfortably. “Fuck.” He muttered, stopping. “What’s wrong?” You asked perturbed. “Nothin’, nothin’, the alcohol’s just got me on edge like a 17-year-old already.” He huffed. I swallowed back a giggle. “It’s fine, Chris I already came. Just fuck me, please.”  
“Gotta make you cum too.” He muttered before he slid out and pumped back in settling on a good rhythm but only filling you up halfway. “Deeper, Chris, please.” You whined into his ear.  
  
“Fuck, sweetheart, are you close, I can’t unless you’re close.” You snaked a hand down past your stomach to get you closer, but he grabbed your wrist and placed it on the side of the bed, holding you down. You sighed internally. “Pleeease, Chris.” You whined again. “Need you to fill me up.”  
“Fuck, sweetheart, please tell me you’re close.” He grunted, screwing up his eyes in concentration against your chest and in that split-second you made a decision.  
“Yes! Yes! Please, Chris, deeper!”  
“Are you close?” He almost growled, pistoning in shallower.  
“Yes, yes, please. So close!” You gasped in victory as finally bottomed out, his balls slapping against your ass to add to the rhythm. You arched your back at the pleasure of being full. “Fuck, I’m coming, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh, fuck, yes, Chris!” You moaned louder than normal and tightened your channel around him a couple of times in quick succession. He quickly tugged the condom out with him before flinging it into the trash and rolling over onto his face. You quickly tiptoed to the toilet and back, still remembering the lesson of your last UTI to find Chris snoring into the pillow. You snuck under the covers and glanced at the clock that read 12 am on the nightstand before shutting your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 8, 11 and 14.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	5. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With Angst 
> 
>  
> 
> (but not for long because I'm not about that life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over at Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.

You blinked blearily at the neon green numbers on the analogue clock next to you and sighed. 03:33.  
Usually, sleep followed orgasms despite your insomnia, but falling asleep around strangers was impossible. What a predicament. You cleared your throat and decided to try and wake Chris again. Surely he would actually get up now? It was probably your fault, waking random men up was definitely not your forte, or even in the realm of your experiences.

The previous three attempts had all ended with snoring. The first time he didn’t even flinch, the next he rolled over and promptly buried his face in your chest as his arm fell heavily on your side in an iron grip as he pulled you flush against him. You’d be lying to yourself if you denied that it had been your favourite position yet, but your eyes were starting to water from the sting of not sleeping and your back was killing you from trying to get comfortable sitting against the headboard. Then once the snoring resumed you were too annoyed to giggle at the situation and simply groaned and tried to get him to wake up again. He promptly rolled back over to his other side and dragged the cover along. It was 3 am, and you needed to get into bed before the adrenaline from exhaustion kicked in and didn’t let you sleep for another day. On top of that, you were now freezing your naked butt off.

Shrugging on your uncomfortably cold clothes from last night, eyes scouring for a spare blanket before rifling through the two drawers and coming up empty. Resigned, you filled the kettle and made yourself a cup of warm chamomile while stretching to warm your muscles.  
You contemplated the door again, but it was futile, for security reasons you couldn’t use the lift or stairs without a pass and you weren’t about to pilfer his. It was a shitty thing to do and besides, what if you got caught, they’d probably think you were a stalker or something. Nonetheless, you peered into the hall, hoping to catch sight of someone who could offer you assistance, even a guard, but to no avail. Of course, he was on the top floor and a quick scout at 1 am revealed an un-openable window pane lacking a fire escape.

You sighed into your mug of chamomile and despite your situation, your lips quirked up at the sight of a thoroughly tousled and sprawled Chris Evans.  
Savouring the last swallow of chamomile you took a deep breath to steel your resolve and square your shoulders. You would wake him up now, you were uncomfortable both socially and physically, the mental and emotional states were probably not the fault of the situation, though.

 

Getting up from the lone chair you were perched on you almost set your cup down gently before remembering your goal. Putting down the cup with a clunk you clear your throat and peer over to his face. God, he’s pretty. Ahem, anyway. Taking his shoulder you shake him gently, slowly increasing in force when he doesn’t seem disturbed. Eventually, his eyes blink open and you snatch back the offending hand whilst taking a step back and peering at him, hoping he won't just go back to snoring. And then he does. Alright, then. Time to bring out the big guns- alarm time. You plop yourself down on the space left next to him and set your phone to go off in a minute.

While you wait for the alarm, you rest your eyes, and they burn until a most unwelcome sound emanates from your phone you’ve left in between your bodies. You almost smash it into the joining ensuite before catching yourself and looking at Chris, who barely twitches, so you shove a pillow onto your head until he finally groans and turns it off.

“Good morning, Chris.”  
“Morning, sweetheart.”  
“Well, thank you for... having me.” You nodded.  
“You’re welcome. My only concern is how we’re going to sugarcoat this for our grandkids someday.” He said smiling at me, mischief in his eyes.  
“I guess we’ll just have to cross that bridge when we, uh, come to it.” Was the best your stupid brain could come up with. After a pause you continued, “Well, uh, this has been a blast but I should, uh, go now.” He frowned at you. “Are you wearing your coat?”  
“Yeah, I was, uh, cold.” You replied.

 

“Anyway, I know it’s late or, err, early but yeah, I should go… so if you could just help me out…” you explained as he still looked confused. Finally, comprehension dawned on his face. “Oh, right, the security. Sure. Just a sec.” he rummaged into his bag on the floor. “Didn’t just take mine?” He asked.  
“Figured it was kinda shitty and they might take me for a stalker.”  
“Sure.” He replied seemingly unconvinced. You frowned at him. “What?”  
“Don’t you usually stay for breakfast.”  
“What?” You asked confused.  
“I mean, later, for sure, but no breakfast?” He confirmed.  
“No, I mean. You said ‘usually’ as if I do this so often I have a usual and unusual way of doing this.”  
“Well, I mean... Whatever. The point is, no breakfast?”  
“I wasn’t lying, Chris.” You indignantly respond, why was he being like this?  
“Sure, sweetheart, I guess that's a no to breakfast then.” He sighed and pulled on his boxers before handing me a guest card. You frowned at him, quite hurt. “Yeah, that’s a no.” You say sharply, tugging the card out of his grip and swiping up your bag on your way out.  
“Woah!” He said harshly. “What? You expect me to believe this is your first one night stand. Ever?”  
“Yes, Evans. That is what I said last night, is it not?”  
“Well, yeah, that’s what everyone says.” He responded plainly. You huff at him, pausing before the door to make sure you had everything. You did not need to see Chris Evans ever again after this morning. “Have a nice life, Evans.” You say sharply as a farewell.  
“Yeah, you too. It was lovely having sex with you.” He responded in the same harsh tone and you replied in a saccharine tone, aiming to hurt him as he hurt you, “Wish I could say the same.”  
“Sounded like you had a good time last night.”  
“Yeah, well, don't believe everything you hear.” You slammed the door and headed to the elevator in a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10,12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	6. Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where You're Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10,12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.

After what seemed forever, you finally got downstairs, unable to tell if it was tiredness or tears burning behind your eyes as you stopped short at the sight that greeted you at the glass door. “Fuck.” You whispered to yourself. You quickly went to the guy at the main desk who explained the sudden blizzard that had swept in about an hour ago. Apparently, there was no way out, and no visitor lounge or spare sofa you could crash on for the time being. Despite the hurt you felt at the thought of Chris, you still declined in revealing whose guest you were as the host smiled sympathetically at you, offering up their desk chair. You declined politely, and after some consideration, slunk off to the stairwell where you could at least call Megan who promptly laughed at you.

 

“Oh, my mmph- Raphael! I’m talking to mmph- stop it!” She giggled. “Okay, I get it, you two are adorable. Is there really no way out of this mess?” You asked frustrated. “Sorry, hun, everyone's snowed in. Brad and Casey are even stranded at the pool bar.”  
“What!” You were suddenly alarmed. “What about the twins?”  
“Oh no, that was apparently after Cedric and Stacey’s shift, don't worry, they're fine.” She soothed. “They left at the same time we did, and I checked in to make sure they were okay when I heard.”  
“Okay. Good, thank-” you trailed off as you heard a stomping descending down the stairs. “Sorry, Meg gotta go,” I said closing the call as the stomping got louder along with an angry voice.  
“Nah, I’m tellin’ ya ma. I mean, who the heck wakes up that early, and the nerve of her to sass me! I mean she’s obviously done this before, why lie about-” Chris stopped short at your unamused face. “Call ya back later.” He quickly said and ended the call. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Blizzard blew in last night.” You said simply in favour of restarting the argument about you being a liar. “Oh, honestly," he responds, rolling his eyes. "Ma says it’s just a bit of snow, I’m sure you’ll be back in bed as soon as they get the scrapers running for the morning traffic.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think so. Not sure where your mum is, but here it’s not going away soon.” You replied as you followed him out to the lobby again, trailing behind. He stopped short, “oh.”  
“Yes, oh.”  
“Guess you’re staying for breakfast then.” He said, clearly not loving the idea.  
“The host said they’d be able to give me a snack bar soon,” I responded as I left to head back to the stairwell. Before I could get far, his hand snuck out to take your wrist.  
“C’mon, you can have a proper breakfast in my room. Can’t let you starve.” He muttered as he pulled you to the elevator.  
You blinked owlishly and only got your voice back after the doors closed. “Chris, it’s fine, I’m not even hungry and you clearly don’t want my company and I can’t say I’d appreciate yours right now.”  
“Look, can we just.” He wiped a hand over his eyes. “Can we just forget we had sex. Can we just pretend that I don't know, we met at the bar last night and...you just… slept here?”  
“I wish.” You said wistfully. Most of the misunderstanding this morning was probably due to your lack of sleep.  
“Why not?” He asked, misunderstanding your statement.  
“Well, it’s like… it’s like putting toothpaste back in the tube. You can’t, I mean it’s just out there. I’ve seen your penis. You’ve told your mother that I’m a liar. Those are big things.”  
“Did you just call my penis big?” He quirked his eyebrows at you. You sighed at his focus. “No. I called the implication of your penis big.” I stated as the elevator opened unto his floor. “Well, it’s still nice to hear.” He said smiling slightly as you walked back to his door. You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t stop a slight smile forming on your face.  
“The point is,” you continued as you unwrapped your scarf and shrugged off your leather jacket, “you can’t just...erase the fact that two people have had sex.”  
“I think you underestimate us.” Chris walked to you as you took off your beanie, and held out his hand in greeting. You took it and shook it as you introduced yourselves again.  
“So what do you do for a living?”  
“Ugh, really, no. Just no.” You said defensively. As you turned and placed your stuff down, he rolled back onto the bed. Deciding that it wouldn’t help the situation, you opted for the rickety chair instead. “Seriously?” He questioned. “Already? We just started.”  
“Yep.” You said simply staring at your lap, contemplating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10,12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	7. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where They Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10,12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.

“Okay. Fine, but there has to be rules.” You looked up to find him already looking at you. Heat involuntarily curled in your stomach. “No upsetting questions.”  
“Alright. Didn’t realise it was one.” He raised his hands in mock surrender. You half-shrugged in acknowledgment, “Well, now you do.”  
“Okay.” He said before biting his lip. You forced yourself to look out the window instead. “I’m trying to think of the least upsetting question possible.” After a while he continued cautiously.  
“Do you...like...dogs?”  
“Good job. Perfectly non-upsetting question. Yes. I love dogs.”  
“So do I.” His lips quirked up.  
You hummed in acknowledgement. “What’s your favourite colour?”  
“Blue.”  
“Mine too.” You conceded to smile back this time.  
“Well, I need to go use the restroom.” You said quickly making your way and closing the door. By the time you were finished a breakfast was spread across the floor as you and Chris defrosted around each other. The awkwardness and cutting edges slowly wearing down with each silly question you asked. Ranging from favourite planet to zombie apocalypse theories and strategies.

After a while he revealed three Disney movies from his bag, which you watched in quick succession, singing along where you could. As the end-credits song played you quipped, “At least we don’t have wait ‘till the end to see the real lasts scene.” When he didn’t respond, you looked to find him frowning into his lap. “Chris?”  
He looked up. “What’s wrong?”  
“Was this really your first one night stand?”  
“I thought we agreed on no upsetting questions.”  
“Ugh, fuck, I know, but I need to know how badly I’ve fucked this up.”  
“Fine. Yes, it really was, and I’d prefer to not talk about my sex or love life any further. Okay?” Your voice getting quieter with each word. Chris looked searchingly into your eyes until he seemed to be satisfied and then seemed to suddenly transform into puppy-dog eyes. “Okay.” He said softly. “Then I’m really very sorry, and I can only blame my morning-brain and my own selfishness at not thinking that someone else can have a different experience.”  
“I know it’s weird for my age. It just hurt that you would dismiss me so easily, like we didn’t even know each other.”  
“I get that, I’m so sorry.”  
“Okay. I forgive you.” I nodded. “and I’m sorry too.” You were interrupted by a knock on the door. You quickly got up to open it, revealing an employee with a menu for lunch and an update on the weather. As you bartered back and forth over what to have for lunch from the door, Chris stood up to stretch out from sitting on the floor and moved to the bed. You finally closed the door, after you finalised your order and confirmed that they would be back in an hour and also let you know when the snow had cleared up, whenever that may be.

“Wow, how the time fies. Can you believe it’s already past 10?”  
After a beat he looked down, “Did you really mean what you said?”  
“Said what?” You asked, confused at the change in subject and his mood.  
“About, uh, you know. Last night. Did you fake it?”  
“What are you talking about?” You said genuinely confused as you walked towards the bed and sat down.  
“Well, when this morning you called into question the authenticity of your, what I would describe as almost pornographic, moans of pleasure, that you were making last night.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So we’re not pretending we didn’t have sex, huh?”  
“I’m kinda over it.” he explained, at least trying to look apologetic.  
“Okay. Why are you even thinking about that now, though?”  
“I mean, I didn’t really stop thinking about that.”  
“Oh, well. I mean, didn’t fake all of it.”  
He groaned into his hands. “Please don’t tell me I’m bad at sex and nobody's mentioned it because I'm vaguely well known.”  
“Woah! Where’s that humility gone, big guy?” You questioned. “Surely not every person you’ve slept with is starstruck by you. Besides, ‘vaguely well-known’ is an oxymoron.”  
“Ugh. I guess not, but still.”  
“Look, it was still good Chris, it was great, in fact. And I did cum.”  
“The first time, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“I explicitly asked you if you were close and you...lied?”  
“I mean, yeah, I guess. I just needed to feel full again, Chris, and I mean I really was close…” I trailed off murmuring under my breath, before continuing, “The point is. The point is that you’re great at sex, we were both drunk and I only said that because I wanted to hurt you after you hurt me, okay?”  
“What did you just mutter?”  
“Chris!”  
“What? I mean, yeah, okay I understand but still… what did you say?”  
“It’s not important and I’d rather not fight again.”  
“Why would we fight over that?”  
“Because...men are kinda… okay, you asked, right?” He nodded in affirmation. “You’re kinda sensitive about sex comments.” You buried your head in your hands.  
“Well, I mean… yeah, I guess.”  
“See, no. Besides, there's no point now, right?” You sigh but he doesn't respond so you look up to see him deep in thought. Oh no.  
_“Right?”_ You said a bit louder, shaking him out of his reverie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10,12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	8. Sexual Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Ypu Seduce Each Other By Critisising Your Previous Sexual Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10,12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.

“Okay. Just hear me out, okay?” Chris started.  
“Ugh, no. What now?” You sighed.  
“I just had the best idea.”  
“What?”  
“We should have sex again.”  
You berated your vagina as it jolted slightly in agreement before shooting that idea down. “No.” You firmly said, shaking your head. “No, Chris!” You said as you placed your hand over his puppy-dog eyes. Big mistake. He dragged his lips across your pulse, making your breath hitch. “Please, Chris. No.” You squirmed but didn’t take your hand back. He gently kissed it again before letting it fall, not letting his grip slacken.  
“If you don’t want this, I won’t pressure you, but don’t say no if you’re scared. Just think of it as helping a guy out. We each give some constructive criticism and then we try it out again.”  
“Chris. You’re good at sex.”  
“I know.” He smirked, “But can you honestly say there is no room for improvement?”  
You bit your lip as you considered. “Okay. Fine, but don’t get mad.”  
“Hey. I have some suggestions for you too.”  
“Sure, okay.” You agreed, intrigued.  
“Okay. First off, don’t get naked so quickly.”  
You frowned, “Isn’t that kinda the objective, though? I mean most guys like naked me.”  
“I love naked you. Naked you is great, but I’d like to help or you could just take your time. Maybe take out your bra before your top, make it a part of foreplay. I mean girls always complain about foreplay, but that is foreplay.”  
“Alright.”  
“And leave the light on. I get that no one wants the harsh ceiling light on, that’s just unromantic, but surely you wouldn’t mind if just the bedside lamps were on. We’re young and we’re hot, I’d like to actually see you.”  
“Fine.” You huffed, “Just don’t get all weird when I don’t look the way you prefer.”  
“You look just fine.”  
“Great.” You muttered looking down. His hand left your wrist to join the other in cupping your face.  
“You’re beautiful, I don’t need to see you naked to confirm that. It would just be a turn on.”  
“Okay,” I mumbled. His hands found yours as he lowered them and continued.  
“The official ruling is that handjobs are out and blowjobs are in.”  
You quirked your eyebrow at him.  
“Last night, you jerked me off a bit…” he explained, “it’s just as soon as a girl does that, especially in the beginning, all I can think about is how you’re doing it wrong because I’ve been doing it my whole life.”  
“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” You conceded.

“Cool. So um, let me think. Personally, I really like the hair pulling.”  
You blushed involuntarily, “I was just scared I was going to prematurely bald Captain America.” You defend yourself. “Well, then, I’ll wear it with pride and Cap can get a wig, okay?”  
“If you're sure, then okay.”  
“Okay, and I’d really enjoy getting to see your ass more. I’m an ass man.”  
“Oh, really,” you smirked. Finally, a body part you weren’t insecure about. You had curves, and you definitely had a bubble butt.  
“Yes, really.” Chris leered. You laughed and softly slapped his arm. He grinned at you before schooling his face. “Okay, I’m ready.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Lay it on me.”  
“Okay. So… first off, I don’t know who the fuck taught guys the alphabet thing but it does not work. Ever, not on me, the only reason I cummed was that you found my g-spot. Which was awesome, kudos to you.”

 

“O...kay, so no oral?”  
“Well, I mean, no, just when you’re finished teasing- another awesome job by the way- be more direct. Flick up and down, suck on it a bit, and I mean, for me, some light grazing of teeth is good.”  
“Okay.” He grinned. “That I can do.”  
“Okay, good, next. Um, don’t be weird about me trying to help myself.”  
“What?”  
You sigh. “I could tell you really wanted me to come as you were inside me, which is great because I love orgasms but then when I tried to up the intensity you took my hand away and pinned it down.”  
“Oh. Well, I don’t know, I guess it just feels like I’m being benched.”  
“We’re not playing against each other, Chris, we’re playing together, just don’t be weird about it. Female orgasms are hard to get, and sometimes there just needs to be a bit of something extra, okay. It’s teamwork.”  
“Okay, alright. Sure.”  
“Good. And then, sometimes I like it fast, I do. But other times, in fact, most times, I’d just like you to go a bit slower and deeper, okay? What I love about a cock is that if it makes me feel full.”  
“Alright.” Chris’ mouth quirked up, “That it?”  
“Yes. No! Wait, hickeys.” You pointed accusingly at him. “Ask beforehand, unless you don’t like to give hickeys in which I understand, I think most girls dislike that anyway.” You finished.  
He grinned devilishly and you narrowed your eyes at him. “Wait. You like hickeys?”  
“Uh, yeah. Yes, I do.”  
“Awesome.” He rumbled, his voice suddenly low and his eyes darkened with lust. Suddenly, your mouth was very dry and you licked your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	9. Dance For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With The Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for the smut, well here it is.
> 
> Warning: EXPLICIT  
> dom/sub tones  
> use of the lights system  
> hair pulling  
> breathplay in between the lines

 

“One more thing.” He murmured lowly. “Can I can you sweetheart again?”  
You whimpered faintly squeezing your thighs together. “Yes.” You whispered. “Yes please.”  
“Fuck, sweetheart.” He said roughly as he dropped your hands and stood up. You looked at him in surprise as he walked away and towards the door. “C’mon, up, up, up. We have some revisions right? Can we try some things, too, maybe?” He questioned as you finally got the hint and stood up. You nodded in answer to his question. “I’d like to try a thing too if we’re doing oral at all, and I did actually think of one more thing,” I confessed as I sidled up next to him and stroked his cock through the denim. “Yeah?” He said and bit his lip to stifle a moan. You took your thumb and gently pried his plump bottom lip from his teeth. “I like to hear you moan too.”  
He groaned and pressed you up against the wall to drop his head into your cleavage. You huffed a laugh and snuck your hands into to his dirty-blonde locks, and tugged. He moaned unabashedly and arousal sparked through you. “Fuck, that’s so hot.” You whispered and tugged the hair at the nape of his neck to elicit a drawn out moan. “Fuck, sweetheart, you need to stop that before we end up back where we were yesterday.”

 

“I had a question, actually.”  
He rumbled a laugh into my chest and looked up into my eyes. “Yes?”  
“How’s your recovery time?”  
He quirked his eyebrows up and started speaking but I took a hand and pressed my finger against his lips to shush him. “Be honest, this is important.” I took away my finger slightly. “About half an hour, I think, sweetheart.” He responded and sucked my finger into his mouth. Now it was your turn to moan, heat pooling low in your belly as he grazed his teeth along the pad of you finger and flicked it in quick succession. You pondered angles quickly before reluctantly withdrawing your finger. You patted at his lower arms propping you against the wall and simply said, “down.”  
Chris gave you a questioning glance but obliged and took half a step back. You smiled at him and quickly surveyed the room. It was carpeted, but you remembered how sore your ass was from sitting there earlier. You quickly flitted off to get the firmest pillow, and brought it back to Chris who had crossed over to look bemusedly at you from the foot of the bed. You stopped short right in front of him, before dropping the pillow quickly.

 

You slowly stepped back and unbuttoned your jeans, letting the zipper slowly descend. Chris’ hands quirked down to do the same. “Wait.” You said quickly and he paused. “Would you, I mean can you-” you eyed his erection meaningfully before looking back at his face, “can you wait?”  
He sucked a breath through his teeth. “Not for much longer, sweetheart”  
“Okay, okay, promise not too long.”  
“Okay.” He settled his hand on his crotch before looking at me, “This okay?”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah, fine, good.” You gulped and snuck your finger beneath you waistband and tugged as you looked at him. Then you slowly turned, pulling your pants down while bending your ass toward him before quickly stepping out of them. Next, you slowly raked up the shirt you were wearing before letting it fall back down again. You smiled at Chris as you face him again and quickly undid your bra before dragging a strap down and then slowly tugging it out from under the shirt and throwing it at Chris. He smirked and winked at you before dropping it and taking a step closer to you.  
“Nuh uh.” You say simply and take a step back. Satisfied when he holds his hands up to surrender, you walk towards him pushing him back behind the cushion before turning quickly into his embrace.

 

After getting caught up with him flicking your nipples through the silk material, you take his hands in yours to drop them by his sides and bend down. As you straighten your arms and arch your back the shirt slips onto the ground and he hisses as you wiggle back into him, and you moan as you feel every inch pressed against you. His hands fall to hips and you nod whilst giving your ass another wiggle. “Fuck, please, sweetheart, let me take these off.” He snaps the edge of your underwear against your hips.  
“Okay.” You agree. And his thumb finds its way to the crack of your ass before quickly ripping the garment off and letting it fall. He quickly cups your ass and gives it a good squeeze before you step away from him, straightening up.

Meeting his eyes, you sink down as slowly as possible as you hold onto his sides for balance. Still holding his gaze you let your hands rub his bulge before making quick work of his belt. You don’t even take it off fully before you snap open the button and quickly zip down the pants. His bulge seems to double in size. You tug a bit to accommodate him and get his underwear off without having to completely take his clothes off while still not looking like a 5-year-old attempting to pee. You place a chaste kiss on the tip of his thickening erection that’s jutting towards his stomach which gives a little twitch in response. You smile and place your hand softly but firmly at the base before looking up at him. “Show me?”  
He exhales forcefully before nodding and bringing his hand to enclose around yours. He shows you how to focus the pressure the bottom and tip as well as infrequently sliding through the slit. After the precome and sweat don't cut it anymore you lower your head slowly licking the slit.  
“Fuck,” Chris whispers.  
“What do you need, Chris?”  
“Fuck, sweetheart. You.”  
“You have me, what do you need.” You breathe onto his erection but otherwise refuse to move. Realisation dawns on his face. “That okay?” You ask. He nods before clearing his throat and catching himself several times before finally seeming to settle on the right words.

“Just lick the bottom slowly.” You oblige, licking a broad strip at the bottom of his shaft from the base to the tip. He shudders. “Again.”  
You repeat this several times before he asks you to take the tip into your mouth. Your halfway down to working it in when you quickly asks that you keep looking into his eyes. You withdraw after your jaw starts to twitch, and hold onto his base firmly so you can give yourself a break and take a leap of faith because let’s face it some guys are super duper weird about their asses.  
“You know, usually I’d wait a while but I'm hoping you’re as open-minded about your pleasure as you are your emotions.”  
“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Chris said lightly bucking into your hand.  
“Well, you know…” you said trying to think of a way to ask without potentially ruining the moment if he wasn’t into it. “You know how you’re an ass-man.”  
“Yes, I do seem to recall wanting to worship your ass, sweetheart.” He groaned in frustration.  
“Right, so I, too, am an ass girl…”  
“Ugh, fuck, okay. I realise that you’re going somewhere with this, sweetheart and orgasm delay is hot but please, oh, fuck, please give me some relief?” He begged and groaned as you pressed your thumb slightly into the vein running underneath his cock. “So can I finger you?” You blurted out. He let out a long groan and buried his grasping hands in his hair and over his face. “Please, sweetheart, please?” He begged.  
“Chris. I need a yes or a no.”  
“Yes, fucking, yes.” He answered before letting out a whiny please that was he promptly swallowed as you swallow down his cock again. As you work on his cock, your fingers slip into your cunt to coat your fingers and your moan reverberates through his cock which has his hand almost grabbing your hair. You quickly nudge his thighs further apart with your elbow, and he moans as the new angle allows him to nudge the back of your throat. Your fingers trace his ass, and you try to copiously coat his hole in your lubrication but it takes several passes to allow the tip of your finger to encroach inside.  
After his moans become louder, and you’ve taken to intermittently swiping across your clit to take your edge off, he whispers something you can barely hear your moan when his cock hits the back your throat again. As you slide back you do so slowly and wait for him to say again. “Can I fuck your mouth?” He whispers reverently, and you give an enthusiastic thumbs up as you slurp off his erection. You quickly rearrange yourself slightly and make sure your steady before you grip onto his thighs and stretch your jaw before looking back at Chris who’s staring at you in awe. You smile at him before remembering something and take his hand. Giving it a squeeze for reassurance you place it firmly in your hair, “I’ll tug on your wrist if I need to breathe, okay.” At first, he does nothing and you decide to slowly get back into it and then halfway down his shaft, you feel his hand tightening in your hair as you tongue the vein running under his cock.

 

When his tip almost threatens to fall from your lips he springs into action, slowly but assertively taking you deeper and deeper whilst tugging on your hair. You moan in enjoyment of his cock on your tongue and the sparks of arousal that run through you at each tug of your hair. Finally, your nose hits the flat of his loins for a second and you moan loudly and drawn out. He swears aloud and asks if you’re okay and you give him a thumbs up as he slides you back to the tip. You take a deep breath, your eyes tearing up as he takes the plunge, meanwhile, your thumb swipes against his perineum insistently. As his cock hits the back of your throat you hum and moan and by the fifth shallow thrust hits your throat, he warns you that he’s going to cum and loosens his hand in your hair. You hum again and swallow around his cock as you hold it at the back of your throat. “Fuck, sweetheart, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming, fuck.” He swears as he grabs onto the counter not too far away to hold him steady as he cums down your throat. You busy your hands by brushing against his hole and massaging his balls, continuing to hum and swallow until he’s done and then you slowly suck back to the tip and make sure to clean him off. “Fuck.” He says again and sinks to his knees across from you, and you barely withdraw your hands from under him in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some more smut over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	10. That's A Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With Chris Evans Giving You Oral Against A Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's here!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Explicit  
> dom/sub tones  
> fem!dom  
> hair pulling  
> ass grabbing

“Hi.” You say stupidly, grinning.  
“Hey.” He huffs before surging forward to capture your lips in a passionate kiss and groans as he tastes himself on your tongue. He pulls back after a while with a dopey expression that probably matches yours. “That was amazing.”  
“Good. I did my best.” You wink at him before clenching your thighs to relieve your arousal.  
“You said you wanted to try something if we did oral again. It’s my turn and I have no new tricks up my sleeve apart from your advice… so what do you need, sweetheart.” Chris asks in a low voice and kisses you languidly.  
You whimper in response and think. “So, the sinking down into your knees is a total power-move right?”  
“I definitely agree, yes.”  
“Well, I’d like that. I’d just find it so fucking hot if you would get on your knees for me.”  
“Fuck, yes.” Chris breathed before capturing your lips again. “Let’s do it.”

 

“Okay. But I’m going to need a wall, I haven’t done any superhero training these last months.” You said simply helping Chris to his knees and collecting the pillow too. He tucks himself back into his pants and buttoned himself in but decided to lose the belt. You hand him a pillow and let him choose where exactly he wants you as you head over to the mini fridge for some nuts and coke. Gulped down some refreshments as you quirked an eyebrow at Chris as he positions the pillow in front of the window.  
“Could we maybe do this?” He asks, smilling crookedly.  
You review the implications for a beat before you nod, handing him some refreshments. He smiles at you and drinks deeply from the bottle before crunching down on some nuts and putting the lot down on the table. You position yourself where he's pointing and lean back against the icy window, your skin jumping at the sensation . "You’ll tell me what you want, right?” He confirmed and you nod yes.

 

He nodded thoughtfully and bit into his bottom lip and you groan and press your thighs reflexively together. “Okay. Okay, take off your shirt. Slowly.”  
He obliged, taking his time to show off his abs and pecs before throwing the shirt at me. I grinned and donned it immediately before laughing at his shocked expression. “What?”  
“I should just never wear those shirts, they just look infinitely better on you.”  
You laughed openly and replied, “Please, Mr Cliche, I wouldn’t mind that either.” Your eyes rake up and down his torso. You bite your lip as a mischievous look crosses his face. You groan as he sinks to his knees. “You’re so pretty for me.” He licks his lips and you sigh. He locks his eyes into yours and starts fucking crawling to you, a predatory grin now in place and adding a sway to his hips that will be the death of you and you almost sink into the floor. But then he’s there looking up at you, his face precisely where it needs to be and you squirm. His breath falls over your clit and it throbs.

 

You take his hair in hand he groans.  
“Open my lips.”  
He nods and thumbs open your labia. “Tease me, Chris, and I’ll let you know when I’m ready for the full onslaught.” You instruct looking at his face. He starts by placing soft kisses everywhere. All over your folds, your hips, your clit and stomach. Then he pauses at your stomach and licks. Your clit throbs and he teases and tongues and bites deliciously until a nice hickey must have formed on your stomach. Then he travels down to your inner thigh and just bites down making you swear. He jolts back until you reassure him that is exactly what you need, but “eyes on me, yeah?” before he latches on and gives you a hickey that is sure to stain purple. Then he licks broad stripes through your folds, blue eyes boring into yours as your clit jolts deliciously, before tonguing your entrance. “Fuck me with your tongue, baby.” Ge groans. “Can I call you baby?” You take the answering groans as a yes as he obliges and slides his tongue into you. “Fuck.” You whimper. “Need more. My clit now, please, baby.” He moves to the clit and just nuzzles it making you gasp out a laugh. He’s good. “Flick your tongue over my clit, babe, just like you did to my finger, okay.” His licks quickly evolve from slow and clumsy to precise and quick.

 

“Yessss…can you hold me up. Just press me into the wall as hard you need to okay” you moan, your toes curling into the carpet and your fingers curl into his hair. His strong hands almost hurt as they press into your hips, and you moan wantonly. “Now suck my clit and look at me, babe.” You request and the “Oh, fuck, yes. So good for me.” that follows is the last coherent sentence you utter. Followed by “oh fuck, please, baby, don’t stop. Please, oh fuck, don’t stop.” as he sucks harder and presses half-moons into your ass with his fingernails. “Oh, shit, oh fuck, yes. Yes! Yes, fuck, yes, please oh fuck don’t stop. Hard flicks baby, please, fuck. Just don’t stop and… fuck.” Teeth graze the hood of your clit, and that’s all you need. “Oh, Chris, yes!” you cum bucking into him as he eases you through your orgasm, lapping at your entrance until you tug him away.

You pant wildly, leaning more on Chris than the wall, and you can barely feel your legs as they buckle from your lack of energy. Locking your knees you breathe deeply to regain your presence and find yourself more or less crushing into Chris, his face squished against your stomach and still pinning your hips to the wall. Oof, that’s why you didn’t fall. “Thanks.” You breathe. A nip to your stomach is all the answer you get. “Chris. Baby, I’m gonna need you to let go so I can not fall on you.” He hums into your stomach and you give a chuckle. Seeing the only way out is through, you lean back against the wall and try to slowly bend your knees. Which ends up with you huffing into a less than dignified pile on the floor. Chris laughs unhelpfully into your shoulder before easing you down. “Oh, shit, I need to be horizontal.” You mutter as your head finds carpet. Chris rumbles something you don’t hear in response before sleep takes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, it's Here and also over at Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


	11. Stay Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Chris Has A Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is barely a chapter, but I'm too tired to re-do the chapter numbers again.  
> Smut is over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> Oh wait, I wrote another couple of scenes so it's also at Chapters 16, and 17 now.

After panicking for a second, Chris had quickly brushed your hair aside and checked your pulse- hammering strong. After trying to wake you to no avail, he evaluated your appearance, for the first time seeing the slight bags under your eyes and realising that their blood-shot appearance this morning must have been from lack of sleep. Tucking you into his arms, he easily lifts you into the bed, covering your slightly shivering form with the duvet and extra blankets strewn around the room. Chris gets rid of his jeans next, throwing them over the back of the chair before deleting some texts from Ashley. He grimaces, and takes a guilt-fueled peek at your sleeping form. A knock on the door shakes him out of his reverie and he quickly pulls on a robe before opening the door. Covering the view to the room in a protective stance he apologises as he turns away the food, making sure to tip well. As he turns back to the room, he rubs a hand over his head in frustration. He's obviously falling for you. Almost too easily and too hard, he thinks as he tries to convince himself that it's just a good connection with great sex. That doesn't automatically equate to love, he insists as he shrugs off his robe and ponders what to do about his horny state. He'd feel like a perv to just get off to your sleeping form, but he was still half-hard from making you come undone. You wake up annoyed at your too-warm body and jolt from the mattress. “Woah there, tiger.” Chris chuckles from the door. “They were just dropping off the food. You okay? You kinda passed out on me there.”  
Getting your bearings you blink twice before groaning and wiping your hands over your face and into your hair. “Ugh, that’s a mess.” A lucky band hits your chest, and you realise the state of you both as you tie most of your hair out of the way. You're still in Chris’ shirt, but he’s dressed down to only his navy boxers and the thought of someone else seeing him like that makes your stomach do things. You realise you basically just growled out of jealousy and clear your throat. “Hey.”  
“Hi.” He smiles back.  
“Food?”  
He gives a soft laugh and shakes his head, before explaining. “No I sent them away, you were sleeping so peacefully. Sorry I woke you.”  
“That’s okay. We could eat, I just need coffee.”  
“Alright, if you’re sure.” He murmurs and takes the phone off the hook to dial downstairs to sort out your meal and coffee as you head to the bathroom to freshen up. As Chris half-stumbles over apologises and requests the food once more, he's distracted by your barely-covered body stretching out of the bed. As you stretch out your back and arms, his shirt rises just enough to give him a peek at the hickey he's left there and your next slow step forward fully displays his mark on your thigh. He masks a groan as a cough and pointedly looks away as he finishes his conversation. Before you are finished, they're at the door, and Chris once again opens the door, apologising to a 20-year-old calling him dude. Making small talk is easy enough as Chris places the tray inside and tips the dude, before deigning to autograph his notepad and answering some textbook questions about workouts. As he seems to be getting the dude to wind down to say goodbye, he and Chris reflexively look at the sound of you opening the bathroom door. Chris clenches his jaw as he refrains from pushing the dude into the hall and slamming the door in his face. Both pairs of eyes fall on you as Chris' shirt brushes against the swell of your ass, hugging your hips easily and leaving your toned legs exposed. As you emerge, you realise there's someone at the door and you let out an undignified squeak, very aware of your half-clothed and thoroughly dishevelled appearance before you dive back into the covers, the duvet pulled over your head.

You can’t hear anything specific as they exchange pleasantries and the thought of Chris answering the doors in only boxers makes your stomach twist unpleasantly. You try to shake off that thought with a grunt- he wasn’t yours. You ignore your heart when it pangs at that fact. His brain keeps him quiet as his throat fills with unvoiced thoughts as the dude smirks at him and backs off. Chris somehow convinces his mouth to cooperate long enough to wish the dude good luck with his workout before refraining from slamming the door. Palming his cock reflexively to ease the tension, he walks to you, wanting to claim you despite his mind's beration at that thought pattern as Chris peels back the duvet from your head.  
“Fuck, sweetheart.” He mutters roughly. You quirk your eyebrows up in surprise at his tone of voice as you decidedly ignore your glee at his robed form.  
“Hmm?” You hum questioningly. Afraid that a wordy answer will have you smiling like an idiot.  
“Let’s eat.” He sidesteps the issue, and you decide to let him as the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and pizza hits your nose, you let out a pleased grunt as you sip your coffee.  
“We could watch Aladdin again?” You ask eventually as silence reigns with your third slice of pizza. “Sure,” Chris responds and clicks on the TV to roll the movie again. You doze slightly against the bed, in and out of the movie, eventually fully awake as Genie starts singing.

Chris pushes his horny thoughts aside as best he can so you can eat, hoping it will go away as he puts on Aladdin along with his second of slice of pizza. Finding it a bit weird to be so turned on watching a childhood favourite, he finishes off another two slices easily and decides that he has to make some kind of commitment. Satisfied that you seem to be dozing and eating intermittently, he moves to the bathroom. He peels his robe and boxers off desperately as he adjusts the shower temperature and a quick thought of you waiting in the shower assaults his brain and a shock of arousal travels to his cock. He palms himself as he walks into the shower spray, and takes a bit of time washing the cum from his thighs, balls, and beard. He's interrupted by your voice calling to him and he groans, frustrated, as he squeezes the base of his cock.

You look around to find Chris gone and the shower running so you debate with yourself before knocking at the door. “Ocupado!”  
“It’s me!” You proclaim, stupidly.  
“Oh, right, uh, sure!”  
You tentatively open the door into a cloud of steam, second-guessing yourself. “Sorry, just got cold out there, so I instinctively came towards the shower. Didn’t mean to disturb you.” You say, your voice louder to reach over the sound of cascading water. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” You say, embarrassed and shaking your head at yourself. Guess you’ll just deal with that when he gets out, you think as you twist the handle.

Chris debates with himself as he hears your explanation, half torn between wanting to drag you into the shower and having his wicked way with you or being embarrassed. As you open the door to leave, his stomach twists in disappointment so he makes a decision.

The creak of the door masks the whoosh of the shower curtain and you jump as a wet hand curls around your arm. Whirling around you see a sight that will take you into your orgasms for a week to come. Because Chris Evans is half stepped out of the shower looking at you like your the only two people in the world. And he’s dripping wet and utterly gorgeous in his naked glory. You lick your lips, suddenly parched and aching for him. The rush of arousal hits you so overwhelmingly you almost miss the sheepish look on his beautiful face.  
“What?” You ask gently.  
He clears his throat and you realise he’s embarrassed. “I, um, was just thinking of you.” He says mysteriously. You smirk as realisation dawns on you as you finally let yourself look down, your eyes falling heavily on his, how the hell did you miss that... not-so-little problem. With zero consideration for his shirt, you push him through the spray and against the shower wall to kiss him senseless, your tongues dancing together instead of duelling. His fingers curve into your hips bruisingly hard in a possessive manner and he groans as his back hits the cold shower wall, running his tongue against yours as he barely has time to admire his soaked white t-shirt clinging to your every curve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16 and 17.


	12. Start a Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With The Reverse Cowgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is here!
> 
> WARNING: Explicit  
> Reverse cowgirl  
> Sensitive male nipples  
> I do my best at writing dirty talk  
> Body worship  
> That thing where you can feel guy's cock when you push into your stomach?

“What do you want, hun?” You ask teasingly, gripping onto his shoulders in desperation.

“Fuck, sweetheart, just you.” He groans into your mouth before pulling you in for another kiss.  
As you break again, he grips you tighter into his chest and pants over your shoulder as his hands wander to squeeze your ass. “Fuck, Chris. You can’t say things like that, I’ll never let you go.” You murmur before you bite into the junction of his shoulder and neck, your hand bypassing his erection and cupping his balls.  
“Oh, fuck, sweetheart." He exclaims in pleasure, digging his nails reflexively into your ass. "You can keep me as long as you like if you keep doing that.” He admits, looking ragged. He eyes his now-soaked shirt that’s clinging off your every curve and proudly displaying your nipples before capturing your lips again and tugging his shirt off. As you break for air he continues to intermittently buck his cock into your hip. As you almost lose balance trying to kiss him again he regretfully mutters, “Shower sex seems awfully fun right now, but we should probably continue this somewhere unlike a slip-n-slide.” You can only nod your assent as you tug him outside and he barely has time to switch off the water before being dragged along. You kiss every bit of wet skin before you drag towel over it drawing rumbles from his chest.

“Fuck, no sweetheart, I can’t wait that long.” He says roughly as he picks you up. You slip as you grab wildly for purchase, accidentally swiping a hand over his nipples. “That’s new.” You say as it elicits a sharp gasp of pleasure from him before he growls and kisses you bruisingly hard and then uttering.

 

"You've been driving me crazy all day. I'm going to take you now. _Claim you._ Make you mine." You can only groan at his words before tosses you on the bed. You scoot back until your back hits the headboard and moan as he kisses any piece of you he can reach while crawling up to you. He pauses at the apex of your thighs and lightly presses against the inside of your knee. You let your legs fall open, his debauched face taking in every inch of how wet you are for him. The shower, of course, helps. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re positively fuckin’ glistenin’.” He pauses and looks into your eyes, the image he makes causing you to ache. “This all for me?” He teases, but a hint of genuine curiosity seems to linger in his voice.

“All for you, Chris, only you.” Your voice is getting higher pitched from the increasing tension and you screw up eyes in anticipation. Your eyes jolt open when he bypasses teasing you and just takes your clit into his mouth, sucking hard. “Oh, FUCK.” You screech, as your hand finds his hair and tugs. After all of the teasing, his reverberating moan into your clit is enough along with a slide of teeth and you're cumming, screaming his name. He gently traces your folds as you come down from the high and you pull him away and up to finally capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

A foil packet is pressed into your hand and you make quick work of opening it and finding his erection as it juts impatiently into you. You break from the kiss and push him to lay down next to you as move up to get a better angle. You roll the condom onto his cock, following with your mouth to whet his appetite. He swears in a whisper and groans, gripping the headboard and closing his eyes. You quickly swing a leg over him to bracket his thighs without touching him and quickly position his cock into your entrance before sitting down on it, your abundant arousal and subsequent orgasm making is a much easier job. “Fuck!” He hoarsely yells in surprise, and you moan at the full feeling as you bottom out before rocking slightly to re-familiarise yourself to the stretch of him. You vaguely wonder what to do with yourself, not usually a big fan of this position since you were big on touching when you topped. Nonetheless, you knew he would love the view and he lets an actual whine out as his hands land on your hips and you groan finally lifting off and setting a quick pace. The benefit of this position is that his cock is sliding against your g-spot with every move and your combined moans and screams peak quickly.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I’m so close, I’m too close.” He says quickly, panting.  
“Yes. Fuck, yes, baby. Cum for me.” You loudly proclaim as your thighs burn. You lift one hand from his knees to help yourself, you’re so close, when you feel him shift completely. You waver for balance as hand snake around your hips and you’re pulled flush against his chest.  
“How the fuck do you even do that.” You ask, breathlessly.  
“Fuck, that was the best view in the house but I needed to touch you and I wanna help.” He says vaguely before understanding grips you when his right hand wanders down to pinch your clit. “Fuck, Chris!” You say as you start bouncing on his cock again. “You like dirty talk, sweetheart?”  
“Fuck, yes, babe.”  
“Good.” He muttered darkly into your ear as his hand continued to attack your clit.

 

“So good for me sweetheart, just displaying your ass like that, fucking me like you’re only aim is to please me. _Fuck_.” You whimpered as you slowed down, Chris tugged your hips into his, firmly digging his cock into your g-spot. “Stay right here. You just stay nice and still so I can take care of you, okay.” You throw your head back onto his shoulder and plead with him. “Shh, shh, sweetheart. Just listen to my voice. You like my cock deep inside you? Wanna keep me there forever? I can feel you quivering around me, going to cum so hard for you when you cum on my cock. Make me feel like a teenager, you’re so sexy, I love it, and I love your ass.” He continued as you moaned along. His finger kept up the onslaught on your clit as punctuated his sentence with a soft slap to the side of your ass that made you arch. “Fuck, is there anything about you I won’t love. Love this neck.” He growled and bit into the column of your exposed neck. “Love this mouth. Wish I could kiss you right now, I could never tire of just kissing you. Oh, and your tits, fuck, sweetheart. I really am an ass man, but if your ass wasn’t so fine you would have converted me.” He said simply as he tugged and pinched on your nipples. “Ready for the finale, fuck, I hope you like this." He says, raggedly, his balls feeling like they're in a vice. "What colour?”  
“Green, green, _green so green_.” You whispered teetering on a knife’s edge as Chris continued to tease your clit with alternating seriousness. First lightly resting on your clit, then suddenly pinching it before roughly pulling on the hood, you were going crazy with want. Then he sat up straighter and pulled you impossibly closer with his free hand before grabbing your hand in his, and lowering your captive hand, palm down on your stomach? And then he...pushed… oh fuck.  
You scream his name as you feel his cock through your stomach and you're cumming, spasming around his cock and feeling his cock twitch and spasm in response before he came. You pant as your eyes watered from the intensity as Chris pulls you down on top of him before rolling slightly so you could be the little spoon as you cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is also over on the following Chapters; 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.
> 
> Please leave any questions, comments, prompts, concerns or requests down below.


	13. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One You Should Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our collective sanity, just ignore the following two chapters of shameless self-insert and head to the smut over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, or 17

“Gotta come inside me, Chris. Next time.” You panted out, missing the feeling of cum inside of you. “Fuck, sweetheart, can’t say things like that or we’ll have to start over.”

You smirked and replied, “never met someone as horny as me before.” He laughed softly in response before grabbing the edge of the condom from his softening cock. “Think we should have another talk about sex, but first,” He said pulling out of you and disposing of the condom before rounding the bed and offering you a handed. “Let’s get cleaned up.”  
“Okay. But no funny business.”  
He laughed shortly and pulled me up, “can’t help it, sweetheart, you’re too sexy for your own good.”  
“Then maybe we should take turns.” You suggested, half-serious.  
“I’m not that quick, c’mon.” He pulled you into the shower. “Still wanna kiss you though, that okay?”  
You pretended to think over it before smiling at him and stepping under the spray. You spent your time sharing the stream of warm water, taking turns to wash each other's bodies and hair, kissing softly when you felt like it until you were both clean.

You emerged wrapped in towels and pondered over the clothing situation.  
“Would it be terrible of me to hope you have another shirt and then steal it?” You asked sheepishly as Chris rummaged in his bag, pulling a soft blue dress shirt out and throwing it at you. “Thanks.” You smiled at him before shrugging it on. He pulled on a set of grey boxers and found another black shirt for himself. “Actually… I kinda don’t have any underwear…” he frowned at you before you explained. “Yeah, it would seem we were a bit overzealous and ripped my panties right over the ass.” You smirked holding the torn garment on your finger. Chris only smirked at you before turning to rummage in his bag again, and you heard him mutter below his breath “give a man the wrong idea, wearing all his clothes.” Before he sighed and gave you a set of red boxers. You raised an eyebrow, but tugged on the boxers that sat like slightly baggy shorts. “Does this mean I’m Captain America, now?” You asked, grinning at him. “Definitely. Stacy Rogers. At least the shield might offer you a bit more reasonable protection.” You laughed at that before setting off to collect the rest of the clothes strewn on the floor, giving them a shake and setting them over the chair for later as Chris went to talk and sort out his plans that had changed along with the weather.

He returned with snacks, water and alcohol for which you cheered and rewarded with a blown kiss from the bed. “So, I was thinking,” Chris began, “that I’m loving our honesty and I’d really like to get to know you better, so would you indulge me?”  
“Of course, but I wanna know more about you too-” you said enthusiastically before your brain caught up with you. “-of course I can like sign, like, a non-disclosure or something like that because you obviously can't just gi-” you were stopped by Chris speaking as he said, “I trust you, it’s all good, I meant for our game to be a two-way street.” He explained as he stripped off his denim so he could get comfortable on the bed.  
“Oh.” You said, “really? Because I wouldn’t mind to do that or anything, really.”  
“I know you wouldn't but that’s also why I trust you. So, can I go first?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well, let’s start with family. I got two sisters and a brother, and my parents, of course, along with some grandparents and my sisters husbands and kids, et cetera.”  
“Only child, close to my parents. We’re closer to the extended family on my mum’s side but we check up on my dad’s mum quite often since my granpa passed last year.”  
“Sorry for your loss.”  
“Thanks. My turn, yeah?”  
“Go ahead.” He motioned.

 

“What about friends, that’s fairly important. Let’s see, I live with my best friends Raph and Meg who you met last night- both big fans. Raph and I went to different high schools but our families were close and we often spent our time in high school with each other. Megan I went to college with and I actually introduced them. They’re getting married next year. Apart from that I have your usual sprinkling of friends to acquaintances from various stages in life, but I never felt the need to hang onto the friendship apart from with Raph and Meg.”  
You rambled on a bit as Chris smiled at you. “Yeah, I have some Patriots buddies and some drinking buddies but Scott is probably my best friend and then I get on really well with Scarlett, so we’ve tried to keep in contact over the years. Not always a constant thing, we fell out of touch once or twice, but always figured out a way to contact one another eventually. I think that’s about it, really.”

He rubbed thoughtfully at his beard. “Yeah, that’s it, really, let’s see what else…are those the basics? Wait, general life story. Okay, so I grew up in Boston with my family, my parents are divorced but still good friends. I went to public school and decided to start acting because my older sister was doing it. After I did a couple of plays I really fell in love with it and from there basically just did any role I was offered and basically moved to New York and then LA to pursue that. When I got the role for Cap, though, I moved back to Boston for my home base just to keep a balance to it”  
“Okay. Cool, I can do that. Let’s see, my parents are still together, we moved around heaps when I was between the ages of 8 and 16, mostly for my dad’s work, but usually stayed in the country or at least suburbia. They’re currently in San Diego, I think they might actually settle down this time.” You smile. “I went to a range of schools at first, before my mum gave in and let me do online schooling. I still have one or two friends from that time that I keep in contact with, but I never got better at making friends. I’m an introvert and a booklover, so I mostly just read in my spare time. After 16, we lived in Albany and I went to a private school there. I met Raphael about a week after, and it turned out that our parents were actually friends that had kept in contact for years after our dads had worked together. I fell in love with New York in those years, and then when my parents moved on to Hopedale in Canada, I stayed here and studied Pre-Med at NYU. I always meant to change it, but then I graduated.”  
“How does that even happen?” Chris asked, trying not to laugh.  
“Easier than you would think. Anyway, tell me about your hobbies and passions? Or wait, I go first, right?” He nodded.

 

“Let’s see, I mentioned my love for comic books and just normal books, well fiction books, really. Fantasy is my go-to genre but I’ll read anything with dragons in it, and I’ll try anything in the vague sort of sci-fi, mythology, fantasy trifecta. Other than that, I had singing lessons as a kid, as well as some piano and guitar through the years. I always loved painting, but I’m only really good at expressing myself abstractly. I think that’s it. Oh, and I swam whenever I could.”  
“No other sports, though?”  
“Nope, I dislike getting physical in any other way.” You said simply. Chris smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Well, that particular activity comes with a lot more endorphins, in my defense.” He smiled and started. “I did lacrosse as a kid, and I wanted to try football for a while but my mum didn’t want me injuring myself young, and then later I was too self-conscious that I would be bad at it. I never actually played basketball but I liked shooting hoops. I really loved art and animation as a kid, and then Disney, of course. I prefer non-fictional books, and when I read fiction I usually prefer things that are based on a true story or something like that.”

 

“Have you read A Dog’s Purpose?”  
“I thought you read non-fiction?”  
“In reality I’ll actually read anything, but I rarely enjoy those sorts of books, they have to be very well-written. I could probably count the drama-genre book I’ve really enjoyed on one hand.”  
“Okay,” he laughed slightly, “Yeah, I read it. I definitely cried.”  
“Oh, well, yeah, who didn’t. I’m not easily moved to tears, but that definitely did it for me.”  
“Oh, I am.” Chris said with a smile.  
“You’re what?”  
“Easily moved to tears.”  
“A sensitive guy with abs, the full package.” You teased before being serious. “No, but I’m glad you’re open with your emotions, I hate guys who think emotions are emasculating.” He smiled at you. “Thanks. I don’t often get complimented on my frequency to cry.”  
You laughed at that and then urged him into his turn. “I can’t really think of any other basic things to ask. Unless we do favourites?”  
“Alright, quick-fire round then?” You offered.  
“Works for me.”  
“Okay, just let me take a drink, I’m parched.”  
“Sure,” he said easily handing a bottle of water over and opening a bag of chips. He adjusted himself so he could sit cross-legged facing you and putting the chips down in front of his legs. After gulping down some water and replacing the top, you mirrored his pose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut: Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, and 17
> 
> See you down below should you have any comments, questions, concerns, prompts or requests.


	14. My Favourite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second One You Should Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just shameless self-insert so I'd head over to these chapters for some smut instead; 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17

“Okay, ready?”  
“Yep.”  
“Colour?”  
“We already did this! We both like blue.”  
“Yes, but I like navy.”  
“Oh, I like Air Force Blue, that sort of grey-blue colour.”  
“Food?”  
“Potato.” You shrugged.  
“Jelly babies.”  
“That’s not food!” You accused and he only shrugged.  
“Okay, how about…” you said, “favourite dish your parents made when you were a kid?”  
“Ah, my mum made an awesome Clam Chowder. Still makes it when I go home.”  
“I’ve never had home-cooked chowder...My dad makes an awesome eye-fillet in a cream sauce, and then you dip your bread in the sauce.”  
“Sounds delicious.”  
“Maybe I’ll make it for you sometime. What about ice cream flavour?”  
“Cookies and cream, easy.”  
“There was this ice-cream joint in Albany that does a triple chocolate fudge, love that one.”  
“Favourite alcohol?”  
“Beer.”  
“Vodka, but I like a little bit of rum.”  
“No wine?”  
“Wine gives me a headache, and I don’t much care for the taste. Beer is fine except it makes me feel bloated.”

 

“Alright. What’s your favourite fruit?”  
“I don't know that I really have one. I don’t really like sweet things that much… so probably bananas-” you were interrupted by a choked sound from Chris who had been taking a sip of water. “because you can make kinda savoury things as well? Are you okay? What was that about?”  
“No, jeez, sorry, I just had this thing…” he trailed off still laughing as you raised your eyebrow. “I played this character in this teen movie spoof and then I attempt to seduce a girl with, like, whipped cream everywhere and a banana in my butt.”  
You snorted, “What?! Wait, like actually inside, surely they can’t-”  
“No, no. Well, in between the cheeks but no.”  
“Oh, okay, what about yours.”  
“You know what I really like berries. Any berries.”  
“Did you know that bananas are actually berries? True fact.”  
“What!”  
“Scientifically speaking a bunch of weird things are actually classified as berries, including bananas.”  
“Huh.”

 

“Yeah. Anyway, what is...your…oh, I know. What is your favourite board game?”  
“Does battleship count?”  
“I think so.”  
“Okay, then battleship.”  
“Monopoly.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“I just really like it. Honestly, I’m not sure why, maybe because my mum doesn’t like board games and that was a game we had but no one really ever wanted to play.”  
“Huh. Okay, I’m gonna plunge. I’m not even embarrassed anymore, I’m just so curious! Who is your favourite superhero?!” He laughed.  
You laughed and when you finally got your shit back together explained, “Spider-Man. I had, well have, every Spider-Man comic book. Then when Marvel Studios started their thing my definite favourite was always Iron Man, he’s just awesome. I love his humour, I love his intelligence.”  
“Honestly, I feel like RDJ is just my favourite superhero.”  
You laugh with him but nod in agreement. “That’s fair, that is very fair.”

“Okay. I feel like I haven’t had enough alcohol. Shall we up the stakes?” He asked, eyebrow raised in question and mischief in his eyes. You raise an eyebrow in concern before agreeing. “Alright, I’ll bite. What shall we do.”  
“Truth or drink?”  
“I feel like half of those just end in you answering it by refusing to answer, but sure.”  
“Well, I was going to suggest Never Have I Ever but I honestly find it harder to think of things I haven’t done.” You laughed at his expression but agreed. That’s fair. One of mine used to actually be ‘Never have I ever had a one night stand.’”  
Chris laughed but pointed out, “Actually with the way this blizzard is going you’ll still have that one.”  
“Oh yeah. Guess so. Who’s turn is it. Should I just google some questions?”  
“It was your turn to ask and I think a list of what to ask would be helpful, I’m real bad at that.”  
“Alright, here we go. Sure, let me check. It’s called ‘55 Truth Or Drink Questions To Ask Your Boyfriend Tonight Over A Bottle Of Wine’, but they seem mostly gender neutral anyway. We may have to skip a couple but here goes. Okay, first one that’s applicable to us… Have you ever faked an orgasm with me?”  
“Actually,” You raised an eyebrow and he huffed a laugh. “We should drink when the questions aren’t applicable to us that’s all. No, no I have not.”  
“Before I apologise again, can guys even fake it?”  
Chris thought about it, “I dunno, I’m not sure but I haven’t done that at all.”  
“I really am so sorry, I faked it though, it was completely unfair to you and myself and I mean if you think about the amount of emotional manipulation involv-”  
“Hey, hey, I forgive you. You were drunk if you recall.”  
“Okay. Oh, and drink for the first two questions, then.” You both took two quick swigs of the rum. “You next.”  
“Let’s see here, okay, have I given you the best sex you’ve ever had?”  
“No,”  
Chris coughed.  
“BUT I think you could. Potentially. Okay, drink for that question!” You swallowed the rum and passed the bottle to Chris before continuing, “so what went through your mind when you first saw me?”  
“I just had a rough day and I have a pool table that I like to use when I need to burn off some steam without going outside to it just naturally drew me in but it was empty so I just went to the bar. Cedric actually pointed you out to me. I thought you had an amazing ass, honestly. In my defense by the time I could make out your features you had your back toward me.”  
He laughed shyly. You smiled. “Chris, I don’t mind. I actually don’t mind my ass, I could take or leave the rest, honestly.”  
“Humph. I could not leave it at all. Okay, I know I’m supposed to go down the list, but-”  
“Well, I mean there are no rules per se.”  
“Okay, well then I’d like to know your answer to that question.”  
“First impression?” You confirmed and he nodded.  
“Honestly? I thought you had a familiar face, and your beard just had me aching, honestly. Oh, and I distinctly remember thinking your fashion choices were bold but that you pulled it off.  
“Oh, really? The beard huh?”  
“Oh yeah.”

“What do I do that turns you on without realising? That makes no sense, wait. What I, or any girl, do that makes you makes you unintentionally horny? Okay, I fixed it.”  
“Uh, let me think.” He huffs a laugh. “Okay, I think you may not expect this but let me just precursor my answer by saying that it is something I know for a fact a lot of guys like and I don’t think any girls really know. When your purse strap goes in between your breasts.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay. Well, I guess that makes sense.” You concede. “Are you aware that when you bite your lip my insides turn to jelly?”  
“Um, yes?”  
“Just checking, okay, then. I like it when I can feel the “evidence” of arousal, like a boner poking me when I wake up.”  
“That is actually surprising, because I usually feel pretty embarrassed.” He confessed.

 

“The next one is quite intrusive so we can skip it if you’d like. What fetish or kink do you have that I don’t know about yet?”  
“Well, what have you gleaned so far?”  
“Oh, okay, um… I’m not sure if all of these actually turned you on but here goes. Pet names, dirty talk, deepthroating, being a dom, and the stomach thing which I found super hot and hoped you would too. Oh, and you seem to like it on the rougher side in regards to you nipples and clit.”  
“That is all a yes, although I like breathplay in general not just choking on your cock,"  
“Fuck, okay.”  
"I also am a switch, I like being a sub as well." You laugh slightly at his reaction before thinking about your kinks…”Okay, I think you can guess I like some dom/sub things and whatever comes with that territory, specific kinks aside but something you wouldn’t guess would be that I have a thing for cars and carsex. Giving a guy a blowjob as they drive, or even just the rumble of an expensive car or just plain ol’ car sex.”  
“Okay, yeah, I can get behind that.”  
“What about you?”  
“Well, as you said I think you’ve figured out the sub/dom tendencies are there so apart from that I would say...anal.”  
“Well, I could definitely get behind that.”  
“Oh, okay, cool. And I like to switch too."

 

“Next up is if you could change one thing about our sex life what would it be?”  
“I’d actually really like it if you would submit to me, sweetheart, I just wanna drive you crazy and make you cum over and over until you can’t take it anymore.”  
You clear your throat before answering, “I’d like that, uh, too. Okay, shots for the next two questions and then who was the last person you had a sex dream about?”  
“You.” Chris relied as he handed you the bottle.  
“Wait, really, how?” You drank quickly as he responded.  
“What do you mean how, we had awesome sex and then I dreamt about your ass among other things.”  
“Oh, well, that nap I had earlier ended with you stroking your cock..so…yeah.” He cleared his throat and continued on, “Where was the craziest place you’ve ever done it?”  
“Hmm, no really crazy places here, can we skip this one?”  
“Sure. When was the last time you watched porn?” Chris asked the next question.  
“Let me think, the night before last.”  
“Okay, I think for me it was the morning before. I woke up with an erection that wouldn’t go away a despite the cold shower. Okay, I have another thought, you can decline to answer if you want, but what about one sexual fantasy you have done and one you haven’t?”  
“Ooh, okay, I’m game. You go first, though-I’m curious.” You smiled mischievously at him as he laughed slightly. “Alright, sure. Let me think for a second. A previous girlfriend and I did a bit of schoolgirl roleplay…” You scrunch your nose up in reply. “Wait, what’s that about?”  
“I just have… I mean- I definitely like the authority thing but the whole have you been a bad girl thing just makes my skin crawl.”  
“Okay, sure, noted.”  
“But sorry, no, I don’t mean to judge, go ahead.”  
“I think I generally have more fantasies when I’m in a relationship, but I think one that I’ve done for girls before- well, yeah I wouldn’t mind to be woken up by sexytimes.” He arches his eyebrow comically for effect. “Really? No, I mean, that’s super hot and I love having it done as well as doing it, I’m just surprised no one has done that for you before...so…” You say smirking, “If I get the chance, that’s consent from you to ahead, yeah? Or is it more of a girlfriend thing? I won’t be mad, promise.”  
“You can do anything awake me would want done to me when I’m sleeping, sweetheart. Now you go.”  
“Alright, alright. Um, I really wanted to do kama sutra but never got ‘round to it. As for something I have done… I did have a fantasy of facesitting, which we did but it wasn’t as good as I thought it would be.” You admitted.  
“Kama sutra always seems really intimidating, if I’m being honest.” Chris admits as you grin and nod in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut found here: 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17
> 
> Hello.  
> Should you have read this I apologise. Feel free to use the comment section to relieve your frustrations.  
> Xx


	15. I'm A Slave 4 U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where You're Chris' Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is Here
> 
> WARNING: Explicit  
> BDSM  
> Bondage  
> male!dom/fem!sub  
> Subspace & Aftercare  
> Use of pet names and "sir"  
> Hotdogging

 

You huffed a laugh at the next question.  
“I don’t think a lot of couples get past Question 15. Are you horny right now?”  
“So fucking horny, sweetheart.”  
“Oh, thank fuck. Please dominate me, Chris.”  
“Fuck, okay. Use the lights, yeah. Do you have a safe word?”  
“Swan.”  
“Alright, I’ll ask about that later. Call me sir?”  
“Yes, sir.” You dutifully replied as he growled.  
“Fuck, you gonna be a good girl for me?”  
“I’ll be so good, sir, I promise.” You whimpered.  
“What do you like to be called in the subspace?”  
“Just don’t call me baby girl or slut.”  
“No talking unless spoken to.” He commands and you nod quickly in response, already grinding your teeth in an effort to be quiet.  
“Such a good little submissive for me, sweetie. Strip and then lie down face-first.” You comply easily and accommodate Chris as he rips the duvet off the bed from underneath you. As darkness swims in your vision, you shiver in anticipation, hearing Chris walk around the room. Your thighs clench as your arousal increases and you startle when suddenly a whisper lands by your ear. His hands cover yours as he firmly presses them into the mattress, restricting your movement.

 

“Good girl.” Chris praises you in a rough voice, as you whine in response. He frees your hair from it’s confinement and tenderly brushes it to one side of your neck before peppering kisses to your ear and jawline. Your breathing increases and you can feel the humidity of your own breath permeate the sheet below you. Suddenly teeth capture your earlobe and just graze alongside, tenderly. Chris moves to your jaw, placing his teeth and dragging it across. You whimper at the sweet torture and wiggle your hips to try and stifle the ache building up inside you. After he grazes along your throat and into your collarbone you let out a drawn-out moan and whimper. He chuckles lowly into your skin and moves your hair over to the other side before peppering and teething this side thoroughly. As he finishes into your collarbone your hips are in a constant wiggle as you clench your cunt even tighter. Lips drag across the back of your neck before he finds your spine and gives a slow lick into your hairline. You grunt in pleasure in when he nips and licks his way down your spine as his hands finally touch you. A whine comes from the back of your throat as his fingers, teasingly soft, slide down your ribcage and down to your hips. As his mouth approaches your ass, his hands firmly find your hips and he presses you slightly into the mattress as you keen for him. He gives a teasingly quick lick in between your ass cheeks that finds you squeaking in surprise and then keening in loss. He nuzzles into your ass as you fail to move due to the grip he has on your hips. Tears are forming in the corner of your eyes as you whine in frustration.

He sidles up to your ear, allowing himself to brush against you teasingly before murmuring in a low voice, "The aim is to drive you crazy, princess. To make you cum as many times as I think you can take it." He bites your ear and you whimper. "So you cum as soon and as many times as you like. No permission needed... _this time_." He smirks against your ear before licking it quickly and allowing his cock to brush against your ass as he moves back down once more.

You bite the mattress in a bid to keep quiet as your hands twist even further into the sheets, but your head shoots up and you groan longingly as he bites into your right ass cheek before sucking and tonguing the flesh between his lips. “Pl-” tears out of your throat before you quickly stuff your hand in your mouth and bite down groaning. Chris gives your ass a quick slap and only relents with his teeth when you let your face fall back into the sheets in a huff. He makes another smaller hickey on the left cheek, lower down and further in where the cheeks meet. You whine and grunt into your hand before removing your hand and gripping the edge of the mattress when he releases the skin in between his teeth and licks it broadly before teasingly flicking his tongue between your ass cheeks, following the crack lower and lower before he stops right in between your legs. You attempt to widen your legs to give him access but his hand quickly slide down to press your thighs back together clucking in disapproval as you whine for him. He lifts his face from your cheeks before he slides his hands further down and massages down your thighs and the back of your knees, kneading his fingers into supple skin as you moan unendingly. Your toes curl as he presses his thumbs into the arch of your feet.

“Good girl, next time we’re going to need some oil, gotta treat my princess right.” You whine further in frustration, as your mind flicks back to your failed breaching of his ass.  
“Gonna tie you down now, princess.” You whimper as Chris pauses for a beat to give you ample time to protest before, “Okay, turn around and then shuffle down a bit now so you can put your arms straight up above your head.” He instructed, placing soft cloth over your wrists and tying it to the headboard. You frown and almost ask him where he got the cloth before firmly biting down on your bottom lip. His head disappears from view as he fiddles around beneath the bed before revealing two long thin strips obviously made by tying multiple pieces together. “Spread your legs, love.”  
“Yes, sir.” You whine and stretch your legs toward the corners of the bed.  
“Such a good girl for me, princess, I’m gonna make you feel so good.”  
You can only get lost in his eyes, breathing heavily, every movement of your legs sets off a rush of arousal from the hickeys. The thin strips are quickly looped and tightened around your ankles.  
“What’s your range of motion, sweetie?”  
You gently test the restraints before tugging a bit more firmly. You have a bit of give so you won’t get pins and needles but otherwise, you're at his mercy and a spark of arousal runs through you at that thought and you close your eyes.

You can almost cry in frustration when Chris simply moves up to your face and starts peppering kissing along your lips, nose and cheeks before running his teeth and tongue over the column of your neck and down to your collarbones. You keen as his teeth bite into the top of your breast, laving it thoroughly with his tongue as he sucks firmly. Continuing to pepper kisses over your breasts and nipples, he quickly flicks his tongue over each nipple in turn to make sure it is firmly pointed and then biting down gently. Your hips buck up in response each time before he gives each nipple a quick peck and moves lower. He runs his tongue across your ribcage, and your panting becoming even more laboured. He gently licks down your abdomen to the side of your bellybutton where a hickey from your previous sexual escapades still teasing you both. He gives it a quick lick and arousal shoots straight to your clit and your keen becomes impossibly higher as you buck your hips sightly. He chuckles darkly into your stomach and the reverberations only add to your frustrations, tears welling up slightly at the corner of your eyes from frustration.

“Oh, princess, you’re so ready for me. Gonna make you cum soon, don’t cry.” He said tenderly as he wiped a stray tear from your face. He cups your cunt gently and you moan and buck ineffectually to ease the tension. “Gonna make you cum without touching your clit, sweetie, gon’ try.” You whimper and a few more tears escape as you bite your bottom lips once more. You take a shuddering deep breath and nod, knowing Chris is still testing boundaries. He blows forcefully onto your clit and you cry out wordlessly. You hear him shift around and your curiosity overcomes as you open your eyes to see Chris’ hand swiping over his cock, now gleaming with his own spit. You can only whimper as his baby blue eyes stare into yours and he smirks, biting his lip. You screw your eyes shut in face of the sweet torture and await his next move. You startle slightly as he lifts you your hips slightly and spreads your ass cheeks against the mattress before setting you down again, your cheeks still spread slightly into the mattress. You start to wiggle at the sensation, unsure of it until Chris says, “Stay still, love.” You can’t help but stop and wait as he finally moves. He slides his cock in between your ass cheeks and groans with you in harmony. He rearranges himself, pressing his lower body into your hips and propping himself onto his elbows, inching closer. You quickly peek before closing your eyes again, and the next thing you know, Chris is swiping tongue and teeth against your left nipple as his right hand squeezes and pinches around your right breast and nipple. You moan and Chris commands, “Okay, princess, now you’re gonna look at me. _Don’t you look away now_ and don’t you dare close your eyes.”

He growls into your breast as you comply with a barely-heard “ _yessir_ ” and he captures your nipple again. Keeping things changing, he uses his tongue, teeth, fingernails and hands to drive you crazy as he mechanically pumps his cock between your ass.

 

“You gonna come for me, princess?”  
“So close, sir.”  
“Do you need to beg for it?”  
“Only if you want me to sir.” You whimper in answer and he growls.  
“You’re such a good girl for me, sweetie, are you gonna cum when I tell you to?”  
“Yes, sir, so soon, sir.” You whimper out. His cock is still shallowly thrusting in between your ass cheeks as his hands and mouth drive you crazy in teasing your breasts and neck. After another hickey is sucked into the underside of your breast, you moan once again before he’s cupping your breasts together and swiping his thumbs over the two nipples, now close together. He slides up slightly and almost gives you the pressure your cunt is aching for with the slide of his cock, and then he finally, finally kisses you. Chris’ kiss is deep and passionate, with him licking out your mouth and purposefully grazing his teeth against your tongue as it breaches his mouth. As you both take a breath, he trails hot kisses down your neck once more before attacking your pulse with new energy and suckling a hickey into the flesh there. You moan wantonly at the increased arousal of that sensitive area as Chris moves on down to your breasts before swiping his tongue slowly against the nipples that are still pressed together. He lightly grazes his teeth across them, making you jolt obviously and you can feel him grin. You keen in loss as he lets go and reaches past you with your hand to free your hands. You frown in confusion and scramble to take the mattress in hand, but Chris smoothes out your frown and then darkly says, “Okay, princess, c’mon, need you to take those pretty hands and cup your breasts together for me.” You nod eagerly and quickly press your breasts together, moaning in victory as he starts worrying his mouth over your nipples once more. Another keen of loss escapes from you as Chris drags his cock away from your ass. He takes your ass cheeks in hand and massages them, kneading increasing your pleasure until your whimpering at the combined pleasure of it all. His hands move to massage your inner thighs and lightly trail across your stomach and back as you keen and whimper before letting out a cry when he changes his rhythm and bites down on your nipples. He holds for a second and releases them before making sure that you won't come without telling him.

“Good girl,” he praises at your agreement and then two fingers roughly slide into your g-spot and you grunt in pleasure as he keeps his fingers next to your g-spot, testing you. Biting down on your nipples once more he rubs circles into the soft tissue of your g-spot in a featherlight pressure and tears now freely fall into the mattress. “Aw, you need to come, honey?” He asks in a honeyed voice.  
You can only sob in response and bite your swollen lip.  
He slides his fingers out before firmly siding three in and muttering. “Come for me, princess.” And you see stars. Your back and neck arches back as your hips cant into the mattress. Your toes curl into pointing and your hands squeeze your breasts hard enough that you’re sure to leave marks. A broken sound comes from your lips and you sob further into your release until Chris is kissing your tears away.  
“Shh, love, I’m going to take care of you, okay.”  
He slowly lets you ride out the orgasm and within no time he’s tying your hands back up again and roughly pistoning three fingers right into your g-spot as you gasp and tug at your restraints. He chuckles darkly and commands you to look him in the eye and come as soon as you can. One- two- swipes later and you’re falling again. Chris shallowly pumps into you as you come down from your second orgasm, panting, and after checking your restraints, moves downward.

His lips quickly catch your clit and you whimper. He tugs at your clit quickly before ignoring it and moving down to broadly lick down your folds, groaning into your cunt. You moan in response and he swipes his tongue over and then into your entrance. You buck into his face slightly causing his hands to press you to stillness by your hips. His tongue fucks you for a while until your whimpers reach a new peak and he slides up and firmly over your clit before swiping his tongue roughly over the hood. He sucks your clit into his mouth once more and licks, sucks, and teases you into your third orgasm. He swipes over your folds and roughly pistons two fingers up into your g-spot that’s still having aftershocks. He sets a breakneck pace as you can only moan and grunt along before telling you to cum freely and biting down on your clit and pressing deeper into your g-spot. You shudder and squirm as he continues to work over your g-spot and lick slowly over your clit. You’re a whimpering mess as the tremors finally cease, but his constant presence at your g-spot has tension already curling in your stomach again as you attempt to squeeze your knees together.

You startle slightly as the resistance at your left ankle breaks but Chris doesn’t seem to notice when your leg wraps around his waist, or maybe he doesn't care. His ministrations on your g-spot stays constant as a wonderfully new sensation grips your clit. Chris has planted his beard directly on your clit, his left hand still holding open your fold for him as a re-agitates the skin around your now-purple stomach hickey. He moves down further and starts licking, biting and sucking yet another hickey into your loin. Pleasure sparks through you as his beard scrapes your clit and you gasp as his fingers hit your g-spot slightly harder at the same time. You cry out as tears blur your vision, your orgasm all-consuming and blinding in its entirety. You’re sobbing again as finally withdraws his fingers from you and firmly rubs his hands over your limbs as he unties them properly before wiping off your tears with his thumbs. Before you can stop yourself, you’re gripping onto his neck as your head hangs slightly as you gasp at the end of your tears. Chris is cooing soothing things that you can’t hear as he continues to wipe away your tears and pat your hair.

As you sniffle one more time you plead with him, “Please, sir, please cum inside me, please.”  
“Princess, oh, love. You’re so good for me but maybe we should stop now. I’ll still take care of you.” He whispers gently.  
“I can take another one, sir, please, feel _so empty now_ …” you whisper clenching your thighs together and feeling almost hollow.  
“ _Fuck_. Okay, princess, only if you’re sure.”  
“I'm sure, sir, please.”  
“Alright, good girl, you gonna cum again for me?”  
“For you sir, yes sir.” You respond.  
“Fuck, sweetie. Okay. You lie back down again for me, okay?”  
“Yes, sir.” You quickly say backing out of his embrace before he holds you closer instead. “Let me take care of you, love.” He says simply as he picks you up by your knees as well before laying you down. He gathers up some pillows to support your neck and hips as you sigh happily.  
“You can talk as much as you want now, princess, you’ve been such a good little submissive for me.”  
“Thank you, sir, you take such good care of me, sir.” You say adoringly as you stare into his eyes. He smiles crookedly at you before kissing you chastely and moving down your neck with kisses once more. You whine in frustration before finding your voice, “Please, sir, no more teasing, I just need your cock inside me, sir.” He groans into your neck but obliges.  
“Very well, princess.”  
He quickly swipes it through your folds for some moisture and pumps it a few times to get it back to full-mast before he thrusts into you in one motion. You grunt as his balls slap against your ass and he plants himself over you. He kisses you tenderly as he starts moving and you wrap your legs around him, pressing your heels into his ass. “Thank you, sir, I feel so full. So good.” You whisper as he plants a kiss to your forehead.

“You’re such a good girl for me, love, going to take such good care of you, okay?”  
“Thank you, sir, I-” you stop yourself short, unsure…  
“What’s wrong, princess?” He asks concerned and stops.  
“Please don’t stop, I just… I um…” you scramble with your thoroughly fucked-out brain as he starts shallowly thrusting into you, concern still etched into his face.  
“I needed you.” You say, openness on your face as you try to convey what you almost said instead. He smiles lo- you clench your teeth- adoringly at you and chastely kisses you before starting to piston into you in earnest before breathing into your ear, “I needed you, too.”

You sigh and close your eyes as he continues to kiss your face and fill you with pleasure. “I’m close princess.” He says simply and you hum and nod. He huffs a laugh into your throat before busying his lips again.  
“Please cum inside me, sir.” You plead with him.  
“Okay, honey, don’t worry. Gonna fill you up with my cum so you can feel me inside every. damn. inch. of. you.”  
You shudder and press him deeper, arching your throat as he bites into your neck. You can feel your peak approaching as he groans deeper and his thrusts become less rhythmic. The first pump of cum inside you has your hands flying into his hair, and the second has your legs in a vice grip, not allowing him to thrust any more. “Please stay.” You whisper.

“Always.” He tiredly whispers into your neck before sagging slightly.

“You could lie on top of me.” You offer as you spasm your cunt around his cock.

“Thanks, princess.” He says and lets his full weight on you. You grunt as the last of his cum spurts inside of you and you ride out your vaguely mellow orgasm. He moves to roll over and you whimper your disapproval, but he simply moves his hands to support your shoulders as he rolls you on top of him. You shift and relax your legs so they’re bracketing his thighs comfortably and nudge your face into his neck, your one arm wedged under his shoulder slightly with the hand tracing his neck and the other palm resting on his bicep. He’s lying mostly straight with one knee slightly pulled up to support your weight leaning more on his right side and his one arm around your shoulders, his other resting easily beside him. His fingers come up and run through your hair and you sigh in contentment as he makes works your tangled lot into a braid. You take it all in before closing your eyes, your breathing evens out and joins his as you both drift, peacefully dozing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut can also be found at the follwoing Chapters;  
> 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.


	16. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where Chris Evans' Is A Gorgeous Submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. There is more smut.
> 
> WARNING: Explicit  
> BDSM  
> Subspace & Aftercare  
> Male anal fingering  
> male!sub/fem!dom  
> Use of pet names and "ma'am"  
> Orgasm delay  
> Hickeys/Biting/Teeth
> 
> Also; ch 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.

 

You’re later roused by his cock slipping slightly from your cunt, your intermingled fluids seeping from your channel. A flash of inspiration rouses you completely and you squeeze your cunt to encourage premium leakage. Satisfied with yourself, and if you’re being honest, thoroughly fucked-out of your mind, but still slightly unsatisfied at the thought of not giving Chris what he needs, you smile dopely at his sleeping face before moving down his form and spreading your mixture into his ass crack. A small groan lifts from his lips and his cock twitches slightly as you brush over his balls. Two swipes at his perineum and he’s already starting to open up beneath your questing index finger. Gently rounding his closed hole before liberally applying spit to your fingers and pushing in with little resistance. You check on Chris to see that he hasn’t changed and smirk. You easily work your first finger in before adding another finger. You work him up quietly, opening and stretching him with two fingers until he seems loose, before adding another finger and pistoning in. You withdraw completely and gently lift his knees unto your shoulders to give you an edge and you can see his hole quivering at the loss. You bite your lip and apply pressure to his perineum as your left hadn’t starts clumsily massaging his balls as his cock starts thickening. A soft moan rumbles from the back of his throat, and you apply more spit as you swipe to fingers over his hole before entering once more, your hand a constant presence at his balls. You quickly piston in once, twice, to loosen the ring of muscle further before gently reaching for that spot. Chris groans in response and you spit onto your fingers to ease the slight friction that’s building up. Massaging his prostate with a barely-there pressure, you’re satisfied to see his cock almost fully up, you lean down to take his balls into your mouth as you squeeze his thigh. You press your thumb firmly into the stiff muscles there and he groans.

 

Satisfied at his comfort and pleasure, you pull back and resume he steady massage of Chris’ prostate while you take in his thoroughly ravished form. His lips look debauched, and his hair is at all odds and angles, hickeys adorn his clavicle and pecs, although you’re sure you must look worse. Which gives you a thought. You turn slightly onto your stomach, one hand still inside him as the other helps to keep you propped up, and come face to face with his inner thigh. You start licking and sucking on a spot lightly, before sucking the flesh into your mouth in earnest and biting down gently, at this angle you can still see Chris if you strain your eyes slightly, and you can see that he’s starting to wake. Satisfied you bite down firmly and suckle the skin as your tongue ravishes it. His eyes blink open just as you let go, kissing your handiwork softly as he groans. “What’re- fuck, I’m already on edge, shit. Is that-” you respond to his question by firmly pressing on his prostate and he jolts slightly in pleasure.  
You grin ferally at him, and despite your lascivious thoughts, your tone is gentle. “Chris…” you stop everything for a moment despite his protests. “Chris, is this okay?”  
“Yes, please don’t stop, please.”  
“Okay, okay. What do you like to be called in your subspace, Christopher.”  
“Nothing derogatory.”  
“So...I can call you...gorgeous?” You wager.  
He groans and tips his head back, adam’s apple bobbing before groaning, “ _Yes_ , yes.”

You smirk at him, before continuing. “Going to take such good care of you, sweetheart, just like you took care of me, yeah?”  
“O-okay.” he stutters. “Wasn’t that kinda, m-my name for you, th-though.” He finally gets out as your fingers just insistently into his prostate.

“Yeah, yeah, I guess it was, gorgeous, but I think it suits you. Lookin’ all ravished like you do. So, what are you gonna call me, sweetheart?”  
“Fuck, swee- um. Shit, fuck, that feels so go- _oood_ …” he groans as your fingers swipe insistently into his prostate. “Ma’am?” He questions.  
“ _Oh_ , good boy.” You praise and his cock twitches. “You’re such a sweetheart for me, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He responds.  
“Yes, you definitely are. Do you have a safeword, Chris?”  
“Banana,” he responds, and you smile.  
“Are you using it?”  
“No, ma’am.”  
“You like being a brat or are you a good boy?”  
“Wanna be a good boy for you, ma’am.”  
“You are, you are such a good boy. Tell me when you’re close, what’s your colour?”  
“ _Green_. Green, green, green, ma’am.”

 

“Okay, gorgeous. Just enjoy, okay?”  
“Thank you, ma’am,” he says brokenly and you can almost convince yourself to cum at the sight of him utterly ravished and submitting to you. You groan and bite your lip, giving his cock a long squeeze. “I’m so close, ma’am.”  
“Where do you wanna cum, sweetheart?” you ask as your effort increases. Three fingers swipe into his ass and prostate while you rub clumsily quick at his balls. Another hickey blooming parallel to the first.

“Fuck, ma’am. Wanna cum inside you. Please, ma’am?”  
“You don’t want to come on my ass or my tits, gorgeous?”  
“No, ma’am, not right now.” he says, and scrambles to explain, “but I would be _honoured_ to cum anywhere near you ma’am. Just can’t stop thinking of being _inside_ _you_ , ma’am.”  
“Alright, well, since you’ve been such a good boy I want you to not cum until I say so, and you’re going to gently remove your legs from my shoulders and place your hands underneath your head.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He responds quickly and complies easily, your cunt throbs in response to the power.  
“You’re such a good boy that I’m going to let you come inside me, sweetheart, but if you cum without permission, I will ruin your orgasm.” You threaten, as he whimpers and nods. “Alright, gorgeous, here we go.” You say as you swing yourself so you’re beside him and facing him, your fingers still knuckle-deep in his ass. You steady his cock before crouching slightly and swinging a leg over to sit on his torso, before lifting and placing him inside of you as you gently lower yourself. He groans and you can feel him torn in two over where to buck into. You pump rhythmically into him and work yourself on his cock once, twice, three times before you hit your g-spot. Already tuned up from before you shallowly allow him to thrust into you before letting your fingers slip out of his ass completely. “Such a good boy for me. Don’t cum, yet, okay. I’ve got a challenge for you. You can do whatever you need to, but if you cum before I orgasm, I'm going to punish you, okay?" He clenches his jaw and screws his eyes shut as you run your tongue along his ear before you continue, "But there are rules, you have to be inside me the whole time, you can’t touch me without explicit orders, and you have to keep at least one finger in your ass.” You explain before pushing two of his fingers into your mouth and making sure it is liberally coated with your spit, before unnecessarily guiding it to his ass.  
“Yes, ma’am.” He whispers.  
“Okay, then. Do what you need to do, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,” You can’t see what Chris does as you settle onto his cock, but you can feel his ass shift as he bends his knees and you lean down into his chest, biting down on an already yellow hickey. You clench around him and feel his stomach and thighs spasming into a frenzy so he doesn’t cum. Your clit is stinging so deliciously against him, and you tongue his nipples before gently biting down on one and pinching the other, you bite another hickey into the other side of his collarbone as he gasps and whines before a sudden weariness settles over you and you murmur into his skin. “Finish me off, gorgeous.” before latching on to his neck to languidly kiss down the column of his throat.  
He complies with a murmur into your hair and snakes a hand down, easily finding where you meet and swiping up to your clit. He insistently pinches and presses until you’re a quivering mess. But the real challenge lies ahead, he grabs his thigh and your back arches back up and your cunt shudders and squeezes his cock, your moans of pleasure only adding to his arousal. As your last tremor fades, you praise him “You’re such a good boy for me, sweetheart. You can cum now.” He breathes deeply in response before bucking slightly into your cunt as you trace the deep V of his lower abs, and then he’s cumming.  
“Fuck, ma’am! Thank you, ma’am!”  
“Good boy, such a good boy for me.” You croon into him as he comes down from his high.

Finding his torso and biceps as equally stiff as his thigh, you rub warmth into his muscles before pushing your fingers, and elbows into his muscles to ease them into relaxation. Chris snores slightly and you smile.  
You lift off him and draw a bath to find him whimpering, you quickly shoot to his side. “Oh, fuck, Chris? What’s wrong, baby?”  
“Nothin’, nothin’, it was just perfect. I’m so sorry, this is ridiculous.” He berates himself as a weight is lifted from your chest.

You wrap him in a bear hug and chastely kiss his face until he smiles again. “I-” You cut yourself off again, you’re being ridiculous. You’ve known each other for barely more than a day, you can’t… “I, uh, drew you a bath, love, come on.”  
“I’m not bathing alone,” he says quickly and you nod as you haul him up. You lean to take off the bedspread until his arm grabs into you by your stomach. “Not so fast.” He says quickly, before turning you around and nuzzling your ear. He gazes into your eyes, searching, and a smile quirks at his lip at your confused expression. “Thank you,” he says plainly before meaningfully adding, “sweetheart.” You huff a laugh at him and nod once before you lead him to the bath. You clean each other tenderly, before adding more water and bubble bath. He lays you down on top of him and you half-spoon in the big bathtub for a while before your eyelids start to droop. “Oops, Chris, up and at ‘em, I’d rather not drown in a bath, babe.” You explain as he questions you. You help each other out of the bath before quickly towelling off and wrapping towels around yourselves to head back to bed.

When you come outside, the room seems changed. It’s clearly darkened outside, you had barely noticed before. But, mostly, the bed is clearly freshly made up. “I confess, when I went back for my spare towel, I also called reception and had them clean up the bed and bring more pillows and blankets.” Your face burns in embarrassment, thinking on the mess on the sheets as Chris laughs and reassures you, “don’t, stress, sweetheart, I told them to put in on my tab, besides it was totally worth it.” He adds and drops a kiss to your lips before he tosses you his button-up you were wearing before and pulls on his boxers. You fasten one button in the middle before pulling on the red boxers Chris was loaning you and joining him to lounge on the bed. They had also dropped off a platter of deli meats and cheeses along with some thinly toasted bread and spreads that you collectively demolished in less than 15 minutes. As you roll onto your back, stuffed, Chris quickly clears the food from the bed before coming back with an extra fluffy blanket. You smile at him and he asks “Cuddle time?”

You nod enthusiastically. “Can I be the big spoon?”  
“Of course, sweetheart, I’d love that.” He says gently as he wraps the blanket around your horizontal forms before shoving his right hand around his head and intertwining his left hand around yours before tugging you flush against him. You quickly shuffle the pillows slightly, so you can have the best of both worlds and snuggle impossibly closer to Chris before pulling the blanket up to your chin and bringing your left knee over Chris' hip. You sigh in contentment, whispering a good night that you never hear reciprocated because you’re already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could also fond more smut over on the following chapters; 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.
> 
> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests in a comment down below.


	17. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the last smutty chapter. For some unknown reason I wrote another three chapters? 
> 
> Anyway, more smut over on these chapters;  
> 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.

 

You can tell it’s a dream by the golden light blurring around Chris’ body as he showers. His head is tipped back and he’s moaning obscenely through his full lips, eyes closed and water droplets hanging on for dear life at the tips of his eyelashes.

As always when you dream of actually having sex it is abstract; flickers of moans and naked bodies pressed together but you know it’s Chris’ limbs intertwined with yours, and you’re both wet.

The dream takes a sudden raunchy turn as pleasure starts to gently rock into you, and you moan. You can feel Chris’ mouth at your neck and his fingers flicking over your entrance.  
Your eyes blink open to light filtering through the curtains you hadn't properly closed and you groan slightly as you stretch your back and neck. You’re nice and sore all over, which you like, so you smile slightly and close your eyes to go back to your awesome dream before realising you’re on your back, knees slightly bent with an insistent Chris lapping at your clit, your hands already reflexively in his hair. You groan and open your eyes fully, blinking down at his face and quickly rubbing your face. “Fuck, Chris.” You buck into his mouth, and you can feel him smile into you before pulling away and you realise he already has two fingers steadily working into your cunt, and he starts to rock them, easily finding your g-spot now.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”  
“G’mornin’” you rumble, your throat a bit dry from a very satisfying night, sleeping. You stretch your muscles slightly and he groans. You smile at him and ask, “Really? What about my morning breath, you should let me go wash up first.” He simply smiles wider before angling himself up to you and chastely kissing before licking the seam of your lips, which you refuse to part with an adamant hum. You can feel him sigh against you before you something small, wet and solid drop onto the seam of your lips before Chris is sliding down again.

You frown as you smell peppermint- ah, gum. Quickly biting it into your mouth you chew and work it into your tongue that’s feeling less dead by the minute before smiling at him. “Thanks, babe.” You say around the gum, he simply presses his fingers in harder and you jolt, laughing.  
“Chris.” You say, “I don’t think I can do this.” Suddenly your cunt and clit are bereft and concern is sketched unto Chris’ face, before you can question the sudden mood shift, he’s apologising and climbing of the bed.  
“Woah, Chris, stop.” You think back quickly, understanding drawing near as your respect for the man increases.  
“I’m sorry Chris,” his mumblings start back up again about how you shouldn’t be sorry, and you quickly cut him off. “Baby, I’m sorry, because I didn’t mean it that way- my brain just isn’t quite awake yet. What I meant is, I don’t think I can have more than one orgasm this morning so I need you inside of me, please.”  
“Oh.” He responds.  
“Yes. I really am sorry, but thank you so much for showing how important consent is to you.” You say as a smile spreads across his face and he stalks back to bed. You quirk your fingers in a come-hither motion and he crawls into the bracket of your thighs. You swallow the gum reflexively, your smile receding at the predatory look on his face, your cunt clenching and your breath hitching.

He claims your lips easily and softly kisses your lips before swiping against the seam of your lip, which you eagerly part. You bite his lower lip into your mouth and he groans as he lightly bites your top lip in retribution before you kiss deeply again. His hands are massaging your breasts as well as the rest of your upper torso and you groan in pleasure at the soreness of your muscles. You find your voice again a while later, “I’m so nice and sore, Chris, are you okay?”  
He rumbles into your neck before taking the time to reply. “It’s been a while, so I can feel a phantom presence of your fingers inside me, sweetheart. It’s delicious, and I’m loving these hickeys.”  
“Yeah? Whose?” You giggle. He sighs into your breast, “Hmm, both.” He licks over the hickeys on your chest as you smooth your fingers over the hickeys on his neck and shoulders. You both groan at the impromptu massage before you gasp as he slides his cock through your folds.  
“Fuck, _yes_.” You moan.  
“You’re so beautiful, sweetheart.” You whimper and prop yourself up on your elbows.

“You’re beautiful, too, you know. Inside and out.” You admit, staring into his eyes, your thumb brushing over his beard. “Would you come on down here, I have some pretty things I’d like to whisper in your ear.”  
He smiles at you, radiant, and allows himself to lean into your arms, as he enters his cock into your cunt in one smooth move.

“I liked it when you were leaning on me, actually.” You gasp.  
“I am leaning on you.” He smiles sheepishly.  
“I mean completely, Chris, but whatever you're comfortable with.”  
“Oh, I’m comfortable, alright.” He says, burying his face into your neck and allowing more of weight to press into your lower body.  
“I’m glad.” You breathe, thoroughly comforted.  
“I liked it when I just stayed inside of you for a while.” He murmurs into your neck.  
“Yes. This is nice, just stay right here.”  
He mumbles a suspiciously similar word into your neck that is echoing in your head before you dismiss it completely out of the realm of possibility.  
“You know when yesterday I was being a good girl?”  
He smiles into your neck and nods.  
“You did this awesome thing where you gave me a hickey on my stomach and rubbed my clit with your beard.” Memories of the sensation cause you to buck slightly and clench your walls. Chris’ loins a firm presence against your clit as you both moan.  
“Fuck, sweetheart, did I mention how much I loved waking up with your fingers inside me. Fuck, it felt so good being owned...by you.” He draws slightly back at his, you suppose involuntary, admission, searching your face. You must look a wreck, swollen lips with hickeys littering your body, the flush of sex on your cheeks and breasts, your eyes blown wide with lust.

You only smirk at him, before saying, “I love it when you’re mine." He growls and you continue, "I love being a good girl for you, honey.”  
He smiles, “That’s new.”  
“Is it okay?”  
“Oh, it’s just fine,” He smiles reassuringly before adding, “darling.”

 

You smile and stick your tongue out teasingly, amused. He quickly attacks your mouth with his lips and tongue and you kiss as he starts moving inside you again. Thrusting his cock straight into your g-spot and you gasp, “Fuck! Practise really does make perfect.”  
A laugh rumbles from his chest as he repeats the motion, and sucks a breath through his teeth. “Fuck, sweetheart.” He shudders, “I’m so close.”  
“So am I, Chris, so am I. Oh, fuck!”  
“I’m gonna cum now, sweetheart, you gon’ cum for me?”  
“Yes _sss_ …” you hiss and as his first spurt of cum hits hotly at your channel you fall over the edge. He slowly grinds his thumb into your clit after he’s finished inside your cunt, and you sigh.  
“You’re so fucking good at aftercare, hun.” You whisper adoringly.  
“Fucking drew me a bath, sweetheart, I think we should do that again, in fact.” He sighs as he brushes his hands over your face.  
“Okay. Sounds lovely, would you be a dear and arrange food and I’ll go use the restroom and draw us a bath.” You say lazily.  
“Okay.” He whispers into your neck, laying down on top of you. “In a while, though.”  
“Okay.” You easily agree as your fingers card through his hair, his hands fingering your spread out locks above as you languidly kiss further, his hands finding their way down to cup your ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut over on these chapters;  
> 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please leave them down below.
> 
> I might make this the first in a series of fics based loosely on rom-coms or films in general.  
> Let me know if you have any advice or critiques and especially if you have a recommendation.


	18. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where You Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for smut, you've gone too far. Y'know, no smut past this point.  
> It is over on chapters 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17.

“Ugh. My arm is cramping, sweetheart. Guess it’s up and at ‘em time.” You groan into his lips and kiss him, following with him as he withdraws from you. You kiss languidly for another while before parting. You sigh, “okay. Up and at ‘em then.”

He gets up and puts on clothes to talk to the staff as you quickly use the toilet while the bath is running. After finishing, you perch on the toilet to wait for the bath. The bath finishes and you hear nothing from the adjoining room. Shrugging you slip into the bath and sigh, closing your eyes. You drowsily sit in the bath until Chris returns, naked. He mutters as he opens the door but you’re too boneless to ask. He smiles broadly at you as you reel your legs in to make room for him before he lowers himself into the water.

“Sheesh, isn’t this a bit hot, sweetheart?”  
You hum and frown in response as your legs intertwine with his. “What are those?” You ask, and he quirks a brow in response. “Those eyes,” you mutter, “are you giving me googly eyes?” He quickly averts his eyes and huffs.

“No, please.” He says before leaning over to grab two cups and handing you one. “These are my thirsty eyes.”  
“Uh huh.” You respond, an even dopier expression probably to be found on your face, but Chris is looking into his cup as if it has the answer to everything. You decide that it’s time to be honest.  
“About your first question.” You say, your smile fading as you look down. You take a sip of the orange juice before continuing. “So, like I told you before, I studied Pre-Med, graduated last semester but I never enrolled into Med School.”  
“Yeah. Did you do it for your parents?”  
“No. No, they were happy for me whatever I chose to do. I mean, proud, for sure, when I decided on Pre-Med, but I think they knew I wanted to do animation. They even asked me once, but I was adamant that I wanted Pre-Med and they were never ones to push me.”

“So, then, you changed your mind.”

“Nope, I never changed my mind.” You said drinking the last of the orange juice and setting it down as Chris continued,

“So you do want to be a doctor.”

“No. No, I never wanted to be a doctor. The constant parade of people, and sick ones at that- even worse, people who think they’re sick and aren't. "No.”  
“Then why on earth would you go into Pre-Med?”  
You laughed at that, thinking about how naïve you were then. “Well. I was engaged once.” You nodded. “What? It sounds like I’m writing a memoir.” You say, exasperated at yourself. You sit up straighter and pull back your legs. “I was engaged, recently.” You amend.  
“We dated that last year of high school in Albany and then I followed him to NYU. I did always love New York, but if I’m being honest, I always wanted to live in London after high school. Figured I’d do something in arts and see where it lead me.” You shrugged, “But then Jacob always thought doing an art degree was frivolous, and I- well I never planned on needing my degree anyway.”  
Chris frowned slightly at you, your smile returned at your next thought as you explained, “I just wanted to be a wife and a mom.” You smile longingly before quirking your hips and huffing at Chris. “Ah, _see_. People always look at you weird when you say something like that because they feel bad for you and-” Chris cuts you off.  
“Sweetheart, I’m not- I’m sorry, I wasn't trying to look at you fu-”  
“No, no, it’s fine.” You smile, “It’s like they think I’m missing out on something. But- I, I dunno. It worked for my parents, I just always thought I’d do the same.” You laugh. “And then my bluff was called…”  
“What happened?”  
You shake your head slightly, smiling despite your frown. “He cheated.”  
“ _Oh_ ,” Chris said cringing.  
“Yes. And sadly,” you continued, “ _that_ wasn’t even the dealbreaker. I wanted to work through it, but,” you sigh, “he wanted out.” You raise your eyebrows and press your lips together at the thought. “Said he wanted to find a girl with more of her “own life”...dropped the ambition word, a few times.” You sigh.  
“Oooh. Yep, I’ve had that word thrown at me a couple of times too, believe it or not.” Chris said compassionately.  
“Really?” You questioned and he nodded in confirmation.

“But ambition is such bullshit, really.” You huff a laugh at him before explains. “It’s just a never-ending cycle of thinking you’ll be happy when you get that thing or direct that movie, but then you always get there, right- and you’re confused, ‘cause you’re not happy- but that’s the point. There’s always something bigger or better out there that you don’t have...and then you’re what? Forced into retirement, kickin’ and screamin’ the whole way as your complaints fall on deaf ears and next thing you know you’re alone in a massive house with four-and-a-half bathrooms, you don’t even have a pool table and then you're just dead.”  
“Let’s fucking go blow shit up!” You say enthused.  
“You’re just dead.” Chris deadpans, “I just...blacked out for a second.” He laughs with you. “Thank you for staying with me on that, didn’t know if I was gonna make it out the other side…”  
“Blowing stuff up always helps.” You state, still giggling slightly.  
“So.” Chris breathed. “What happened with that guy?”  
“Nothing.” You said shaking your head. “A semester later I graduated with a degree...I have no... intention of using.” You bite your lip. “And here I am.” You shrug.

 

“Here you are.” Chris breathed, eyeing you up and down. “And what _are_ you doing to me?” He heaved himself from the bath as you directed a questioning look at him. “I heard the door.” He explained. “And I brought us some robes, I’ll go get them.” He returned a while later, with a robe on. “Gotta get out first if you want a robe.”  
You smile and get out of the bath as Chris returns with your robe. He’s moving towards the door ready to let in the food you can already smell, before you ask him, already moving closer to his now mostly un-packed bag. “So, can I borrow your socks? Mine aren’t fluffy and my feet are cold.” You vaguely explain.  
“Yes, just give me a second, I’ll-”  
“That’s fine, found ‘em!” You say as he trades pleasantries with the staff. You find his thick socks in the side of his bag, and you reach in only to pull out a lacy thong with it. You quickly shove it back but a card as big as the thong is attached to it and you don’t mean to read it but you already have. Your body slowly stuttering to a stop as you re-read it and hope for a miscommunication. The bold script simply reads, “So you won’t miss me so much! XOXO Ashly” a red lipstick print over her name. You gulp and turn around to find Chris staring at you like he’s waiting for you to attack. You feel deceptively calm as you ask him, “So. Why didn’t Ashly come with you?”  
“She’s in San Francisco, she doesn’t like to travel when I do these things. Hates the paparazzi..” he trails off in a monotone.

You nod once, before asking the only question you had never thought to ask, “You with her?”  
“That’s a tough question to answer,” Chris said quietly. You press your lips together and shake your head.

“No, it’s not. See, _you just did_.”  
“Sweetheart-”  
“Wow. You really make the most of being away, huh?” You say quietly over him, letting your robe fall to the floor and quickly making your way to your clothes. You shove your pants on commando, and quickly shrug on your bra and crop top as he sits silently on the bed, the thong in between his fingers. “When do you go back?”  
“I was supposed to fly out this morning, my flight got cancelled, though.”  
“I heard about that.” You say politeness seeping through your once-familiar tone, “Apparently there’s this huge fucking blizzard that snowed people in.” You huff and click on the tv as it shows scrapers being readied for the rest of New York. You breathe a little easier and sit on the chair, facing the tv and putting it on mute.  
“You know…” You swallowed, “I always wondered what it would be like.” You said honestly, “Being _the other girl_.” You whisper as if it’s a secret from yourself. “Feels better.” You smile bitterly. “Not great but _undeniably_ better.” You plant your chin in your hands, an eagle-eye on the tv to see when you’ll be free. Silence reigns until Chris rummages around, quickly dressing and then waking up to you, phone in hand.  
“Just leave me alone, Chris.” You say tiredly. “I’m not mad. How can I be? I never asked,” You looked at him, and shrugged with one shoulder, “and you didn’t lie. I wanted meaningless sex and I got it.” You clenched your jaw at the hurt on his face.  
“Let me show you this,” he tips his phone toward you. You hand your head. “Please.” He whispers, and you give in, taking the phone in hand and quickly skimming the text that lasts three message bubbles.  
“So she dumped you? But still gave you that?” You ask, uncertain.  
“She hasn’t sent it to me, yet.” He explains.  
“I don’t understand.” You say, frowning. “And honestly? I don't care.” You lie, handing it back to him as he explains.  
“Three weeks ago she asked me to check something on her phone, I forget what. I found this drafted to me when I unlocked it. I didn’t know what to do, so I sent it to myself and gave her the phone. Then that night I took a taxi to the airport, and I’ve been away ever since.”

“I’ve been trying to take someone home every night that I’ve been away, just to have something to throw in her face when she wanted to pull the trigger. And I know that’s immature but-”  
“Trying?” You laugh humorlessly.  
“Yes, trying, because when we were getting to know each other at that bar? I didn't kiss you to get back at her, I kissed you because for a moment- it felt like we were the only two people in the world.”  
“You could have broken up with her.” You point out.  
“Yeah, I thought about that. And people talk about being single and joining the single party, but it’s not a party. It’s just a bunch of people sitting in the dark texting.”  
He says and you almost understand, but a beeping breaks your thoughtfulness and you stand up, finally free.  
“And I did something stupid,” He continues, “and I’m sorry.”  
“Excuse me.” You say and head to the door, swiping his badge pettily. You lean against the wall outside his room, reigning in tears and breathing deeply. You hear him shuffle closer and you quickly jog to the elevator and press the down button. A door opens and closes in the hallway and you impatiently tap your foot at the elevator.

“What was I supposed to do?” Chris’ slightly heated voice echoes down to the hall as he jogs to you. “ _I didn’t even know you existed!_ ” You quickly step inside quickly pressing the ground floor button before jabbing your knuckles into the close door button and keeping it there. Chris is three steps from the door as he sees he won’t make it, and he shouts, “I don’t _want_ her! I want you! _I want you_!” He yells through the door. You hold back tears as you descend, hoping he won't be able to beat you by using the stairs. When the doors open you glance at the stairs, relieved before sprinting past the host and wiping his card quickly to get out. You do your best to plow through the snow but it’s thicker than it looks, meeting your knees with every step. One lane is ploughed open in the middle and a bus rounds the corner. You quickly cross the street just in time and look back. Chris doesn’t have a pass, but security is buzzing him through. You step quickly onto the bus and block the driver’s view of Chris as you make small talk. You eventually head to a seat before figuring out what route you’re on and set about finding a way home.

It’s two and a half hours later when you finally see your building. You quickly enter and use your key to find Raphael and Megan under the cover of your duvet on the couch. “Is that my duvet?” You don't need to ask but do, disgust obvious in your tone. You load the duvet and your current clothes into the washer with an extra helping of soap before stepping into a shower and washing your hair. You surreptitiously avoid the mirror and wrap yourself in fluffy clothes before deleting your profile from the dating site; you won’t be able to face the idea of another relationship for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment down below.
> 
> Especially if you have a rom-com you'd like to do a spin-off of, since this is now a series.


	19. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One With Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you've come in search of smut, you have have come to far, take a u-turn and go back.  
> Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18

Chris hangs up the phone, Brad’s sister had no idea whose friend you are, and apparently the names Megan or Raphael didn’t help to ring a bell. He sighs as the cab pulls up to Ashly’s apartment. He uses his own keys and enters with a “We’ve got to talk.” Only to stop short at her being fucked by a guy he knows she’s modeled with before. “I should have just broken up with you over text.” He says simply as Ashly shoves the guy off him. Chris tosses her his set of keys along with the thong. “Bye, Ashly!” He says quickly before returning to the waiting cab and calls his agent to book a ticket to New York the first open day he has. It’s apparently only in two days, and they don’t actually need him for reshoots at all, so he’s free to go after that. Chris rejoices at that before pondering how to get in touch with you again. If all fails he supposes he’ll head back and wait for you at that bar. Then it strikes him, _the bartender knew you, you were clearly friends. He could probably at least pass on a message._

Chris suffer through the next two days, barely there and stressing over you. He finally gives in and calls Cedric up the next day after his interviews.  
“O’Malleys. How can I help you?” A feminine voice answers. Come to think of it they all seemed close and it couldn’t hurt to ask. “Hello ma’am, this is Chris Evans speaking. I met a girl at your bar three nights ago, I believe you know her?”  
“Sorry, kid, yeah, we know her but she already told us she wouldn’t want to hear anything you had to say and not to bother showing up here either, she won’t be back soon- she’s leaving New York.”  
“Oh. Look, I know she probably told you not to give her a message, but if she ever asks for it, would you just save my number by the bar.”  
“Alright.” She sighs. He rattles off his actual phone number which fills him with unease but not regret. “I’ll keep this here in my desk. If she ever asks, I promise to give it to her, okay?”  
“Thank you so much, ma’am.”  
“Very well. Goodbye, then.” The line clicks dead. Chris sighs and runs a hand over his face. He still has three more interviews to tonight and a bunch to get through in the morning.

As Chris had been blazing though interviews that morning, Raphael and Megan had entered your room in a small intervention-style conversation. Apparently they had enjoyed their alone time together and would appreciate you moving out. You agreed easily, it was time to move on anyway. There was nothing for you in New York except your friends and they were busy building their own life together, you knew you’d keep in touch anyway. You had sobbed at your mother in length shortly after as she talked you through everything. In the end, you started packing and scheduled a lunch with Stacey and Cedric, they were the only friends you cared about telling in person. You decided to stay for New Years with Megan and Raphael at her insistence that it would be your last New Years together as roommates. “The end of an era.” She proclaimed in a melodramatic voice before showering you in New Years Confettis Your parents had a truck scheduled to haul your car out of storage in Albany and bring it to you, insisting that it was a Christmas present since you hadn’t spent Christmas together this year. You accepted too quickly, simply too tired to fight it as you normally would. You had decided to take the trip to Albany by train before driving to your parents in San Diego. You felt that London was a possibility after that, but first you would take things slow. Day by day, week by week, you would handle your future.

At the lunch with Stacey and Cedric, you’re helping to feed the toddlers while Cedric is finishing up on the ravioli he made. “Yeah, so I’ll keep in touch because I love you guys, and New York, but I think it’s time to get going.”  
“Well, we’ll miss you kid, but I understand- you’ve gotta figure yourself out, we’ve all been there.” Cedric says, carrying the plates and setting them on the table before making everyone’s drink.  
“Yeah, luv, I completely understand- just don’t be a stranger, ‘right?”  
“I promise I won’t let a year pass without coming back. Maybe we’ll make a New Years tradition of brunch on the first or something fun.”  
“That sounds great, but for now, lunch is served. I got you a Chardonnay, honey, and I got you another White Russian with a twist.” You smile happily at Cedric and take a drink from the glass.  
“There’s that smile.” Stacey says softly, and you grimace before pressing your lips together into a smile and shrugging.  
“Do you want to talk about, kid.”  
You bite your lip and shake your head no, “He might actually call the bar, it’s where we met, just- don’t tell him anything, okay? I don’t want to see him or hear from him ever again.” You sniffle and take a long drink as one of the twins start fussing, as Stacey begins to get up, you stop her. “Do you mind if I do it, Stace?”  
“Not at all. Thanks.”  
Your watery smile doesn’t reach your eyes, but you love taking care of the twins. You rock them gently and check their diapers before changing one and then letting them fall back to sleep pressing a kiss to their foreheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests leave it down below.
> 
> Especially if you have any rom-com suggestions that you would like a spin-off of... because, yeah, this is a series now.


	20. Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One Where You Laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, smut's over on 4, 9, 10, 12, 15, 16, 17

You’re already tipsy by the time people start arriving at your- well, at Raph and Meg’s place- you amend. Three suspiciously sparkly shots later somehow has you trapped in a conversation about My Little Pony. Your mind involuntarily wanders to Chris, and you take a shot in retribution before trying to focus on the guy again, oh, and he’s apparently feeling insulted by your lack of participation.  
You spout some bullshit and turn to sink into the blissfully empty couch. Brad sits next to you a while later and you frown at him as he starts apologising. By the time he’s gone, you realise he said something about Chris and mistaking Megan for, well, someone else. Rick stumbles in the door and turns the music down slightly before calling to you, “Hey, the police are here for you!”  
“Uh-huh,” you shake your head, “all noise complaints go to the Megan or the Raphael because I no longer live here.”  
“No, they’re asking for you by name.”  
“Oh.” You say as he helps you up, what on earth? You meet the officers outside who confirm your identity and reassure you that you’re not in custody but they need to take me down to the station. You reluctantly agree and find yourself making a statement about something about 10 minutes later. Once officer Michael is done with confirming the basic info he asks, “Did you meet a Christopher Robert Evans, at the bar O’Malleys last week?”  
“Yes? Why?”  
“And did you accompany him to his hotel for two nights on the night you met?”  
“Yes… but that was hardly the plan. It was supposed to be a hit-and-run ‘till the storm rolled in.”  
He nods in understanding, as you ask, “Can I ask what this is all about?”  
“Christopher would like some help paying the bill for the hotel company,” he looks down on a sheet, “the company billed him $635.75 and he refuses to pay the last $5, which legally he is allowed to do since he can prove you were there.”  
“Fine. I’ll just pay it. How do I pay it?”  
“Well, that’s the issue, the hotel is now speaking of trying to press charges against you about purposefully avoiding the bill.”  
“That’s ridiculous, I didn’t know about the bill.”  
“They are citing some very annoying clauses in the hospitality bill that means I have to legally lock you up for 8 hours after you pay, or until the payment goes through. If it does, you’re free to go with no charge against your name.”  
“It’s New Years, no payment will go through now.”  
“Yes,” he acknowledges. “But apparently their main bank is Chinese and open right now. If you can write a check, I’ll make sure it’s delivered there myself.”  
You sigh heavily, “Very well, what's the exact amount?”

You write a check and hand it to officer Michael reluctantly thanking him since he seems to be pitying you more than you’re pitying yourself. Another officer reads you your rights and places you in a cell with another woman who looks like she’s been crying. Apparently,

you can still get bail, but you have to stay in the compound either way. You rest your head against the bars and wait your turn to call Raphael and explain. “No, don’t come and bail me out. Yeah- ‘cause I’ll still have to stay. I’ll call later if I can. See you tomorrow. Yeah. Happy New Year.” You murmur, before putting the phone down and being led back to your cell.

Officer Michael comes in with a smile less than an hour later, “You’ve made bail.” He says.

“But I didn’t ask anyone to bail me out? No one else even knows I’m here.” He explains who it is, “I refuse. I don’t want his bail, thank you.”  
“Alright.” Officer Michael walks back to Chris who swears. “Really, she can just… not accept bail?! Okay. Jeez, this was stupid.” He admits. Officer Michael helpfully nods in agreement as Chris sits back down again. Two hours later he’s done his best persuasive talking but he can’t post bail again and the officers won’t let him through despite Officer John loving Captain America. He sighs as two figures walk past him to post bail, he stays seated, knowing they’ll hate him should he introduce himself. Chris knows can’t blame them...or you. Officer Michael comes back with you in tow, dressed in a sparkly, feather-y dress and looking like a thundercloud. Chris gulps.

“These two special enough to post your bail?” He questions and you ignore him, directing the question to Raph and Meg.

“What are you guys doing here? I still have to stay, you know? I can’t leave until later…”  
“No, we’re just sorry we couldn’t get here earlier, we had to kick everyone out since we can’t leave Rick in charge.” Meg rushes out and envelops you in a hug.  
“That would have been a disaster. So what now?” Officer Michael directs you to a lounge that is admittedly more comfortable than the cell. You continue to look around suspiciously.  
“He’s not here.” A part of you actually feels let down at that.

“Yes, he is.” You respond.  
“I hardly think we’d miss him, he-” Megan trails off as Chris comes into view. Hat and glasses in place, beard slightly longer and holding a bunch of white lilies. Your favourite flower, you gulp at the insinuation- that he cared- cares. A helium balloon hangs above his head reading _i’m sorry._  
“What are you doing here, Evans?”  
“I’m sorry, I _really am._ ” Chris responds, “I didn’t know how to get in touch with you and you’re leaving, I'd never be able to find you again. What was I supposed to do?”

“Literally anything but this!” You say angrily.  
“Okay, I understand you’re upset. Obviously. But you felt something. And I felt something!”  
“You know what I felt?” You say, angry tears swimming in your vision, “Stockholm Syndrome.” You say attempting to push past him to find Officer Michael, but his frame is blocking the door, and you don’t trust yourself to not give in if he holds you again. “Hey. Hey, I can’t let you walk out another door without listening to me.” He gestures with his hand.  
“Why are you doing this?” You say, your anger shattering. “ _You have a girlfriend_.” You say defeatedly.  
“That’s over,” Chris says adamantly, backing up as I continue to advance on him. “And I should have told you about her when I met you at the bar. I wanted to, I did, but there were also times. _Most of the time,_ ” He says earnestly, “that I forgot other people existed, I know I’m sounding crazy because your friends are looking at me like my fucking dick is hanging out.”  
You clench your teeth to suppress a laugh, but Raphael let’s out a bark of laughter. Officer Michael comes up behind Chris and Chris makes way for him. “Can you wrap this up? You’re harassing my favourite prisoner.” He says to Chris.

Raphael is defending his amusement to Megan, but says, “Okay. Cop’s not happy. Let’s keep the cop happy.”  
“Okay. Okay.” Chris runs a hand through his hair. “I messed up, like fucking royally messed up, but you can’t just stop us before you realise what we could be. Alright? And we should figure that out… I mean maybe we uh, hang out, and realise we don’t like each other.” He offers. You laugh at that.  
“Oh, Chris. I already liked you.” You say, hurt.  
“Sweetheart, I think I’m falling _in love with you_.” He says, ruefully and your heart stops. “Of course I like you. All I’m saying is there’s still a lot I don’t know about you. How much you like brunch or how you look when you read a book…” he trails off. “And there’s a lot we need to talk about. I spent two days with you. Wonderful, amazing days in a bubble. But that’s not enough time, _please_ just give me more time.”

Raphael cuts in. “It was a little shaky in the middle, but he finished strong. I’m touched. What do you think?” He says placing a hand on your shoulder.  
“I think you put me in jail.” You frown and brush past him.  
He mutters after you, turning, “We’re still on that? Look! Hey,” he catches up to me. “Someday you’re gonna laugh about all this.” He says, “I _promise_ that you're going to find this all very funny someday.”  
You consider him for a second, before deciding. “Okay.” You nod. “Let’s make a deal. You give me your number and _leave_.” You say handing him your phone, “and then the day, no _the minute_ , I laugh about this, I will call you.” You see his expression turn to resignation and he hands you the balloon and flowers, taking your phone. He quickly puts in his number in and pleads with you one more time, “Sweetheart, pl-”  
“Swan.” You interrupt him. He closes his eyes and nods, holding his hands up and backing off. He glances at you one more time before he heads out into the chill.

“Don’t ask.” You tell Raphael, and sit down on your previously vacated seat to wait for your release. Officer Michael approaches you with an offer of a hot beverage, “...anything you need. That guy was nuts.” He states as you ask for Hot Chocolate and smile at him. You frown down at the balloon and flowers, it would be a shame to throw them away…  
“So, can I hang out with him?” Raphael asks.  
“Raphael,” Megan warns.  
“I’m just saying, you don’t meet a lot of funny celebrities that portray your childhood hero.” As he and Megan continue to argue, you contemplate the shiny red balloon with its slightly offensive graphic design choice. Officer Michael opens the door for someone and a light breeze waves in. By the time he’s set down your hot chocolate, you thank him and watch the balloon turn expecting to see another _i’m sorry_ on the other side. You look intently at it as it turns, watching the left reflect in a constant circle. You take a sip of the burning hot, water-y hot chocolate and grimace. You sigh, tears forming at your eyes from pure frustration at your thoughts. The constant stress over the last week combined with the anxiety over your future had you up until 3am on most days which only served to remind you of Chris, which in turn only made your stress worse. The balloon finally turns over and before you can think about it, you’re smirking in amusement as the other side says _i’m an asshole_. A laugh bubbles from your lips at the surrealness and you can hear officer Michael stop his approach as Meg and Raph stops dead in their conversation. Your laughter turns hysterical and tears leak from your eyes. You gasp, “Shit,” in defeat and pull out your phone.

You take a deep breath and search for his number, and look up as Officer Michael approaches. “You're free to go.” He says simply and you start laughing again. You hit the dial button anyway.  
“Hello?” You can hear the hopeful note in his voice as you exit the precinct, you continue to laugh anyway and look around at for him. “Do you know,” you ask over the phone as he emerges from the end of the street, “you’re kind of dork?”  
“Yeah.” You can see him grinning, “I’ve heard that before.”  
“Hey,” Megan asks, “You okay?” You nod.  
“Yeah, and in the spirit of constructive criticism, you know for the next girl you want to win back, just like practise your speech. Because I felt so sorry for you, I mean it just fucking sucked, shit-” he cuts you off with his tongue in your mouth and you melt into his embrace. You part slightly for breath and he whispers over your lips, “I don’t think I’m going to need tips for other girls anymore. I just want you.”  
“I love you.” You whisper  
He grins, “Oh, thank fuck. I love you too.” He says and you kiss him again before intertwining your hands and heading down the street. Megan and Raphael had abandoned ship long ago, and driven off.

“So, I’m sorry I put you in jail, but have you thought of what it’s going to do to your street cred.”  
“Of course, it was like the first thing I thought about. Gonna get that shit tattooed.”  
“And you don’t have to worry about the hotel pressing charges, I took care of it.”  
“Did you kill the management staff?”  
“It had to be done.”  
“And without me, too?” He hums in agreement and you exaggeratedly sigh as if disappointed.  
“Is it really snowing again?” You ask disbelieving.  
“Yep. Look at ‘em.” Chris ponders, “A million tiny little matchmakers.” You smile at him tenderly.  
“Thank you, snowflakes.” Chris mock whispers and you laugh, before asking, “So, your place or mine?”  
“I don’t think that hotel’s gonna let me back again.”  
“Well, I don't have a place anymore…” You admit. “You’re a catch.” He laughs and you giggle with him.  
“Wanna take a road trip down to San Diego and visit my parents?”  
“Sure, if you’re really okay with that.”  
“Kiss me again?”  
“Anytime and anywhere you want, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have stuff to say do it down below, and if you have any suggestions for a spin-off I should add to this series please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for smut, it's over on Chapters 4, 9, 10, 12 and 15.  
> So far...
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, prompts or requests please comment below.


End file.
